Breaking Boundaries
by Somewhere Sky
Summary: Hermione has never felt more alone, who can mend her broken heart? Hermione/Ginny FemmSlash Beautiful story of Love, Romance, and Friendship - Enjoy! Rating May Change.
1. A Different Perspective

**Breaking Boundaries**  
By: _Somewhere Sky_

Disclaimer: _Of course, as always - the rights to the Harry Potter realm of fiction belongs solely _  
_to J.K Rowling and her brilliant mind. Although I may admit, I shall always be slightly jealous._

Chapter 1:  
A Different Perspective

Hermione sat at her desk scribbling her thoughts in ink onto the parchment in front of her, she had been meaning to record her thoughts and feelings for years in a diary and this was the perfect opportunity. A diary was bought for her from her mother upon returning from the exhaustion of what was one of the largest wars in wizarding history, the demise of Tom Riddle himself. Hermione knew of several things she could jot down and yet, she ended up just laying her head in her crossed arms upon the diary and sat there moping, letting her thoughts spiral into waves and jump around. It was something she seemed to be doing often, forgetting about her studies just to think about things that were, have been and will be.

Hermione Granger was many things, she was a daughter foremost - a friend, and a lover of all things beautiful, such as the knowledge of life and of magic, she loved diving into books that taught her of things she hadn't the opportunity to learn being muggle-born. Although her parents displayed absolute pride upon Hermione receiving her Hogwarts letter all of those years ago, she still struggled. Harry had a similar handicap as she, neither of them knew about the Wizarding World coming in the First-Year boats towards a strange and yet wonderful life that would soon take place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Where as Ron knew everything, he was taught immediately the lifestyle in which he was given, he was taught spells, and how to control his magic, on top of everything he had a gorgeous family who loved him.

Sometimes Hermione found herself jealous of this. He was raised with a knowledge that no book could ever give her, a knowledge no book could ever prepare her for, love.

There is a parents love, where they lie about Santa Claus and tell you not eating your vegetables will make you shrink, a love that will always be irreplacable but also a love that won't ever complete the hole that rages inside every person.

There is a friends love, jumping in front of a spell when everything has gone awry and you are found facing the dangers of things, Harry always seemed to be protecting her - Ron too. Everytime someone misplaced their manners and slipped a "Mudblood" here, and "Bookworm" there, she always had a friend there to step in and make a drama out of things, but she loved them with a love that still could not finish filling in the hole of her heart.

Hermione felt dreadfully alone these last couple of months, with everything that happened there was just no stopping the depression that seemed to follow. Ron was so sweet to her, after having that unexpected moment in the halls occur everything seemed to be going well with them, Ron kissed her good-bye when she had to leave to go home and they hadn't spoken since. Well, that was a lie - Ron had sent her countless letters, but when she responded she was brief, it saved a lot of explaining on her part for being absent.

Hermione was preoccupied with her parents who had yet to forgive her for the whole Australia bound adventure she sent them on, it still shook her to tears when she thought of her parents being charmed to believe that they had no daughter. Ron didn't understand, she couldn't seem to make him understand. His parents were there, they fought alongside Harry, Ron and herself when taking down Voldemort. Hermione sighed, it didn't matter anymore. There's never any winning with Ron even when you put up a fight. He was just so ridiculously stubborn.

"Hermione!" her mother called from the stairwell, Hermione was shaken from her stupor, and quickly stood shuffling away any hard or disconcerning thoughts to greet her mother with a smile.

"Hermion-" Her mother tried a second time but was interrupted by the arrival of Hermione racing down the stairs almost tripping near the bottom.

"Sorry 'mum, I was trying to finish up some reading for school" Hermione lied.

"Of course dear, there's someone here to see you. I know it's short notice, but I-" Interrupted again was Mrs. Granger by a blur of red piling into the small foyer.

Hermione found herself bombarded by a certain Weasley, who dressed in her best and smelling like fire had grabbed hold of Hermione in one of the largest, longest and yet most fulfilling hugs Hermione had ever endured. She had needed that hug more than anything, the touch of another human soul who knew a little something of what she was feeling, even more so a girl with such a ravid and incredible smile that it stripped Hermione of any worry she had previously undergone.

"I missed you Gin" Hermione whispered to her friend. She hadn't seen Ginny since Hermione had left the burrow months before, everyone had gathered for a few days to recoop and grieve together, and than Hermione parted to be with her parents, and Harry left to seek out a place of his own even though both Harry and Hermione were invited to stay with the Weasley's. Hermione instead went home to parents who were angry with her, and friends who were far to busy with their own losses to write. Hermione of course understood - but she didn't have to like it.

"I missed you too Hermione! Ugh, it's been forever - I would have come to see you sooner but you know mum, wouldn't let any of us out of her sight since Fred, she's absolutely frightened we may go out and get our heads taken off or something." Ginny laughed, and Hermione felt her heart beginning to melt, the sound of that laugh had paralyzed Hermione completely. Who wouldn't love this beautiful girl? Whose red hair fell down past her shoulders, her curves so much more obvious now that she was becoming a woman.

Hermione tried not to stare so avidly, but she seemed unable to pull her eyes away from the redhead in front of her.

"What have you been up to Hermione? We've been hoping to see you for sometime now, you're usually with us at the burrow by now" Ginny asked in disappointment, she began tucking her hair behind her ear, and shuffling her foot along the hardwood floor.

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry Gin, honest - I've just been so wrapped up in-"

"Don't you dare lie to me Hermione Granger." Ginny tried to refrain from yelling, and so she spoke more sternly.

"I just can't seem to face anyone Gin, I just feel so alone." Ginny laughed at this, which received a bit of a smirk and crooked brow from Hermione who was confused.

"I'm sorry Hermione, It's just - you could have been with us all this time, and you're complaining about being alone, we were all there! Bloody hell, I lost a brother Hermione! And you're whining about being alone, come off your high horse woman!" The redhead belted out.

"I.. I..." Hermione was absolutely speechless and she stuttered to find the right thing to say.

"You're coming to the burrow with me, grab your things - we have got to get you out of this funk, it's ending now. Go on, go get your things - I'll wait here."

Hermione tried to interrupt and say that it wasn't a funk - it was more of a, well a crush gone bad you could put it simply. It was like she knew deep down there was something not right in this world, and despite the fact that she knew exactly what it is, she wasn't ready to admit it yet. Not yet, you don't fall in love with your best friend when you're dating her brother and come out and admit it after everything they've been through, it's just not something you do.

* * *

So? How was it? I know it's a lot of description and this chapter was particularly long, but I wanted to get Hermione's emotions out there,  
she really is all jumbled and confused. Read & Review!

_Somewhere Sky_


	2. Midnight Tea in Silence

**Breaking Boundaries**  
By: _Somewhere Sky_

Disclaimer: _Of course, as always - the rights to the Harry Potter realm of fiction belongs solely to _  
_J.K Rowling and her brilliant mind. Although I may admit, I shall always be slightly jealous._

Chapter 2:  
Midnight Tea in Silence

After having a rude and uncalled for visit from Ginny, Hermione wasn't sure if she was angry at all with the fiery redhead. Yes, Ginny had showed up unexpectedly and ended up barking at Hermione with orders to go pack her things to leave, but Hermione knew that Ginny's intentions were only the best and they came from the heart.

Even if that did mean that Hermione would have to face the skeletons she's been avoiding for several weeks now, including her now ex-boyfriend Ron, whom she hasn't spoken to since his last letter that actually came as quite a surprise arriving in a scarlet red envelope; expressing an entirely different version of Ron Hermione had yet to see. He was quite frustrated with her child-like manner of hiding and avoiding him, Harry and everyone else as if she were the only one hurt during the war. When in actuality, they had been all hurt equally, maybe the Weasley's more than anyone.

"Are you ready Hermione?" Ginny asked stepping up behind the tall brunette. Hermione stood in her bedroom doorway glancing at the room as if she were trying to remember each corner and crevice, when really she was confounded by the smell of Ginny's perfume, sending her body into a wave of chills. Hermione wished, and wished and wished that at that moment Ginny would just pull her close and wrap her arms around her again in a more intimate gesture. Not the friendly hugs they had become so accustomed to. It frustrated the hell out of Hermione, but she had to let this go if she was going to live happily at all.

"Yeah, Gin - let's go" She turned to face Ginny whose eyes avoided hers as they descended the stairs to the doorway where Hermione said her good-byes to Mr. and Mrs. Granger as they apparated directly outside the Burrow.

Caught off balance as they appeared, Ginny fell against Hermione forcing both of them to the ground laying in the mud. At first it was really silent, one of those intense moments you'd expect to see on television or in Wizard photos, but never in real life. The moment ended almost as quickly as it started, but instead of pulling away both of the witches roared with laughter. Hollering into the shadows of the night awakening any living creature within distance. It took a large slam of the burrow door to grab the girls' attention.

"What do you two girls think you're doing out there, get your butts into this house immediately before you catch a cold!" Both girls quickly jumped to their feet and headed in a sprint toward Mrs. Weasley who wasn't pleased to be awoken so early in the morning.

"Hurry now get inside, oh Hermione dear you are just covered in filth, shall I get you something to wear? Something of Ginny's perhaps?" Hermione looked down at herself unaware of all the mud that had splattered across her dress.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Weasley" The older woman nodded.

"Not a problem dear, you look absolutely dreadful Ginevra! Go wash up, the both of you, I'll have some tea for you when you're finished, honestly, hurry up now it's late!" Mrs. Weasley stormed.

Hermione and Ginny left to the room, where Hermione shied away from changing in front of Ginny for the first time. As best friends you're never truly aware of the other persons body, but for one of the first times in years, Hermione couldn't stop staring at each of Ginny's curves, and how all of them suited her so perfectly, Hermione felt the desire to just run her hands along each curve and of the younger witch's beautiful body.

"Hermione, Hermione!" Ginny shouted," You're scaring me looking like that you know, you'd think you were enjoying what you saw!" Ginny laughed nervously, and Hermione smirked a little. Ginny had no idea, it made Hermione smile, in just a few hours Ginny had made her smile more than she had all summer - it was actually refreshing for Hermione. She missed the simplicity of their friendship, even if Hermione was close to ruining it.

"Where are you two at now, the tea is nearly done" The Weasley mother yelled up the stairs.

"We're right here mum" Ginny said skipping down the stairs in her pyjamas, which unfortunately for Hermione consisted of very little left to the imagination.

"Um, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione spoke barely above a whisper.

"Yes dear?"

"Where is everyone exactly?"

"Haven't you seen the time Hermione? It's nearly past 1'intha morning! I can't believe Ginny had even gone to go fetch you at such an hour, it's incredibly early for either of you, oh dear. You should both be headed to bed soon I hope?" but the question was less of a question and more of a demand. The two girls nodded and each took a seat across from the other at the large dining room table. Mrs. Weasley had left the room momentarily leaving the girls to themselves.

"Ginny I -"

"Don't even bother Hermione, I haven't a clue what's possessed your mind lately, but the Hermione I know and love, would have never left her friends and boyfriend like she did, it was a horrible thing for you to do 'mione, and you know it."

Before Hermione could respond the teakettle began whistling so loudly you could hardly hear your own thoughts trampling through your brain, which was actually a relief for Hermione who didn't want to think about the abandonment of her friends at that moment.

Mrs. Weasley jet into the kitchen and with her wand had the tea prepared and ready to serve between the two women with a quick wave of her wand.

"Drink up, than it's off to bed - big day tomorrow!" and with those words Mrs. Weasley had left the two alone again with their silence and accusations in the air.

It was hopeless, Hermione hadn't a thing to say, and Ginny had already expressed the obvious.

Hermione stared across the table at the beautiful girl in front of her, her hair falling in front of her eyes as she looked down at her cup of tea so intensely Hermione almost expected it to dance. At least than there would be something less awkward to talk about.

"Ginny I truly am sorry, you know - I didn't mean to shut you out, honest" Hermione whispered, looking at Ginny with her big brown orbs, the expression in her face was apologetic yet, Hermione still seemed so far away, and the redhead just couldn't place the problem.

"I know, but what about my brother Hermione? You just left him like he meant nothing to you, that's not like you, not like you at all, after all of those years of you two blabbering about each other - you'd think you would have put more effort into the relationship." Ginny said.

Hermione shook her head, finally letting the tears fall from her eyes, she had been meaning to cry for quite some time - her body seemed to refuse each time the salt water welled in her eyes, but something about the redhead softened Hermione, and she broke down completely.

"I-It's not like that Gin, I swear, I don't know what happened, I just couldn't handle all of the arguments all of the time, it was just like any other day with the two of us - nothing changed, and it, he, just everything set me off, and well..." Hermione trailed off.

"You just needed some time?" the young girl finished for her.

"Precisely." Hermione said looking up at the wise young girl who several years before had just merely been Ron's sister, and who eventually became her best friend, and who was now wrapping her arms around Hermione in a comforting embrace, wiping her tears away not knowing what was truly in the Witch's heart.

The girls continued to talk through to morning, discussing the war, the deaths, Harry who was working with Mr. Weasley at the ministry for the summer, Ginny and Harry's relationship, Ron's new girlfriend, and other developments that had surfaced over Hermione's absence to the ties of her wizarding family.

"Wow" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, it's been a really long time Hermione - a lot has happened since the war, even little Teddy is doing better than you 'mione - he's so cute, his hair is always changing colour, the other day I could have sworn he looked exactly like Ron - it was kind of hilarious. You'll have to meet him."

Hermione nodded, she was all smiles now that Ginny had lit up the room with her conversation and friendship. Even though Hermione knew that there was never going to be a two-sided spark, she adored the younger witch for being able to make her life seem far greater even in the darker times.

Both girls found themselves exhausted the next morning, waking up to a loud ruckus below. Ginny crashed onto the floor in surprise, not realizing that Hermione occupied the other half of the bed. She was startled by the other witch - they had shared the same bed for many summers, but there just seemed to be a difference this year - a heavy emotion that just recently surfaced between them, Ginny knew she felt strongly for the witch, but in which way?

At that exact moment, Hermione began to stir beneath the blankets, and threw a soft smile Ginny's way. With her arms outstretched Hermione hadn't noticed the fallen strap of her shirt halfway down her arm revealing the cup of her navy laced bra. The red of a phoenix didn't compare the shade of crimson forming in Hermione's cheeks as she noticed the Girl on the floor staring intently. It took a moment for Hermione to quickly register the clothing mishap and fix it, both girls incredibly embarrassed, not only had they seen more of each other in the last twelve hours, but both of them were beginning to find that being in the same room was far more difficult than it should have been.

They were only friends, just two witches who happened to find themselves gaping at the others naked body in some form or another. Both knew that something was changing, but neither had a clue what was in store.

Ginny hadn't moved from the spot where she still lay bruised on the carpet, her eyes still drawn to Hermione, but as much as she enjoyed the brief display of nakedness, Ginny was intoxicated by the brunette's eyes, they were a unique shade of brown - no not brown - honey. She couldn't seem to pull from her trance. The thumping of her heart must have been loud for Ginny hadn't noticed Hermione staring back into her eyes, reciprocating the same longing gaze - and neither noticed the yelling mother at the bottom of the stairs calling the women to breakfast.

"Oi! Both of you better be up, we have to be leaving, there is only so much time before all the school books have gone! And than what you two? It's back to Hogwarts with no supplies!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

Hermione was the first to look away, she jumped from the bed in a hurry to change into new robes and leave the thick but beautiful tension currently residing between the two females. Hermione knew that what she felt for Ginny was so very wrong, and to prove that she no longer loved the red-headed beauty, she was heading to Ron's room with the intention of patching things up. Hermione had awoke in the middle of the night to Ron shouting somewhere outside of the burrow, it seemed as though he and Lavender were finding it just as difficult to be with one another as the first time they tried. There is only so much snogging in a relationship before your lips run dry Hermione always said.

It was the perfect opportunity, she had it all planned, it deprived her greatly of sleep - but at least it would fix what she seemed to be feeling for Ginny. It would makes all things right again, and with that thought Hermione paraded out of the bedroom dressed and prepared for the task ahead of her leaving Ginny behind in confusion.

Ginny knew what it was like to be with another person, she had dated before, she had felt feelings for people such as Dean Thomas and a Hufflepuff in her year, she had even loved Harry for such a long time. However, it wasn't until that very moment watching Hermione leave that Ginny experienced her first regret - not having kissed the girl while she was half-naked in her bed. Ginny knew that she had feelings for Hermione long ago, long before feelings for any man even surfaced, but they always seemed hidden in the closet of her mind never to be seen as more than just great liking for a friend, a close friend.

Ginny was loyal to Harry and she loved him dearly, they had been together for quite some time before Harry noticed Ginny's eyes trailing off elsewhere, and when he followed them they always led to a beautiful witch here, or a gorgeous muggle there. He contemplated the idea that his girlfriend may be interested in a girlfriend of her own, but it wasn't until his birthday that he actually confronted Ginny about the whole ordeal. They had planned to make love that night, as they lay there in the bed undressing one another Harry must have noticed than Ginny was somewhere completely different - she was far from in the moment, and so - well...

"...and so he left me." Ginny finished aloud. She had yet to come to terms with the break-up, she even lied to Hermione about their being together still, unable to tell the older witch why they had broken up. All the people in the wizarding world could tell Ginny otherwise, but admitting love is never simple, especially the wrong kind of love.

She was so unbelievably confused, not a clue as to how she would go about this whole girl to girl concept, or even how the whole thing would pan out. Pulling on her second boot Ginny headed down into the kitchen to great the rest of her family and friends for breakfast, even if it meant facing the smile that shook her body into a full-on broken out sweat, the kind that brought on butterflies in your stomach, and stampedes of elephants in your heart. Oh what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

And so this chapter ends! Hope ya'll liked it, yes I just said ya'll. So I know it's a slow start, I'm really trying to map out both girls emotions. Both are at a crossroads where they realize that they might love another female, but at the same time they refuse to accept it. Hermione's depression is kind of just an effect of the war - she's still in mourning. Where as Ginny is the complete opposite, she's chosen not to let what's already done effect her future. Neither girl knows what I have in store for them though!  
Read and Review! : )

**Somewhere Sky**


	3. Unspoken Bonds and Breakages

**Breaking Boundaries**  
By: _Somewhere Sky_

Disclaimer: _Of course, as always - the rights to the Harry Potter realm of fiction belongs solely to _  
_J.K. and her brilliant mind. Although I may admit, I shall always be slightly jealous._

Chapter 3:  
Unspoken Bonds and Breakages

Hermione avoided Ginny through out breakfast, she ignored pretty much everyone actually. Harry tried coaxing her into a bit of excitement for their upcoming day in Diagon Alley but Hermione wasn't so keen on shopping for their school supplies, final year - and still bending over backwards for Hogwarts. Hermione wanted to to talk to Ron about how things ended, if they ended at all really she still wasn't so sure, and as much as she may have enoyed the excitement for school previously - well, Hermione wasn't so positive this year was going to be great at all.

Hermione saw Ginny glance her way, it was so sincere that Hermione found herself distracted momentarily from her original plan. The mutual stare didn't stay for very long, with Ginny looking away to talk to her mom, and Hermione took that as an opportunity to strike up a conversation with Ron.

"Hey Ro-" Hermione had attempted to ask before being interrupted.

"Okay kids, go on now, head to the fireplace - I'll be there in a moment, just cleaning up a bit" The old Weasley woman said to them, and as if she were God, all of the young adults and stood and directed themselves toward the livingroom. Maybe this was going to be harder than Hermione thought.

In the livingroom Ginny stood beside Harry discussing the upcoming Quidditch year, Harry didn't know where Quidditch stood at Hogwarts, if he remained Captain at all.

"We actually didn't have any Quidditch last year Harry, all torture and no fun remember?" Ginny told him.

"Sorry about that Gin - I'll talk to McGonagal." Harry smirked and wrapped his arm around the young girl, this may have been a friendly gesture to the both of them, but a few Weasley's behind stood an older witchwho's heart was breaking.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled across the Weasley clan shooting a few daggers in the opposite direction. Ron barely heard her as he walked into the familiar floo fireplace, it was "Diagon Alley!" not Hermione..

One by one the group slowly piled into the fireplace disappearing into a blast of smoke and appearing on the other side in Diagon Alley.

Hermione and Ginny were the last to go, the extra time together couldn't have been more awkward as the young witches tried desperately not to look at the other. It was Ginny who stepped up to try and break the dreadful tension between them.

" 'mione, I... I don't know what to say.." her big green eyes pleaded.

"There's nothing to say Ginny, don't worry about it." Hermione mumbled as she stepped into the warping fire. Hermione wasn't ready to hear what Ginny had to say, especially if it involved Harry.

"Hermione..." Ginny yelled to the older witch as the smoke took over her body.

"I love you..." She had whispered to no one.

Diagon Alley was one of the most magical places in all of the wizarding world. You could find anything for anyone, any toy for any toddler, something magical for those who weren't. Ginny had been saving up for years to buy herself a new broom, and so she took off with harry to find one. The Weasley parents were headed toward what was now George's joke shop. With Fred gone, they wanted to make sure George was okay running the place on his own - it did get kind of crazy with pills spilling and adorable angry creaching hopping about.

These two unfortunate turn of events left Hermione alone for the second time, but with company - only the redhead beside her was far less curvacious.

"Hey Ron" she tried to smile, but something felt out of place in this situation and so instead the corners of her mouths flimped back downwards into a neutral expression that was for the most part unreadable.

" Hermione" he nodded. He gestured with his hand towards a bench in front of the newly renovated Ollivander's Wands, Ron turned toward Hermione watching her as she crossed her legs and wiggled her hands together nervously.

"I'm sorry about everything Ron, really - I don't know what happened, I just felt like I needed to be alone, but at the same time I was so incredibly lonely. Hearing from you just made me want to hide, I didn't want to confront our relationship - I just -" she trailed off.

"It's okay Hermione, in some way I think I understand, but only kind of - it's a bit like potions I s'pose.." he said slightly confused himself as to what he was trying to say, he continue when Hermione raised her brow questioningly.

"You can throw all the ingredients and stuff together, but it still may not brew right...I guess we didn't chop the gillyweed correctly? Come on Hermione, you led me to believe there was something between us, we were in the middle of a war and you attacked me!" Ron laughed at the memory, which made Hermione smile.

"I know, I ... I do want to be with you.. it's just different now that's all. things will be different I mean... with us - if you could even call us that. I'll try my best Ron, I can be more creative, I'll do more, be more, whatever it takes I'll -"

"Hermione.." Ron bit his lip.

"I'll help you with your homework?"

"Hermione it shouldn't have to be a chore to be with me! You should just want to!" Ron raised his voice exasperated with the brunette.

"I do want to be with you Ron" she whispered, shrinking a little on her side of the bench. Ron had placed a hand on hers and softly placed his other hand on her cheek turning her chin to face him.

"No you don't 'mione.." Ron said, his voice seeming both sad and confused.

"Ron.." Hermione tried once more... and that's when he kissed her, he just pulled his body closer and his lips had met with hers. but Ron pulled away quickly with a final peck on the cheek.

"See? Nothing Hermione. We're just friends who got a little ahead of themselves. Besides - you'd probably rip my head off before term even started, and I don't think McGonagal would like it so much. I may not blow things up like Seamus, but my goblet always has a tail." He smiled giving a quick wink, to top it all off Ron gave Hermione a final hug before they walked off to find the others.

***  
"What about this one Ginny?" Harry asked her, pointing directly at the new Nimbus Premium, the lasted racing broom said to "have incredibly magical albility to improve even the worst broomsmen" Ginny had a good laugh and made a note to bring it up with Hermione later, and than it hit Ginny - there wouldn't be a Hermione to chat with anymore, no late night talks, no Hogsmeade trips - no friendship.

Ginny knew so very well that she was pushing Hermione away, but she also knew so very well that it would be better if Hermione knew nothing of Ginny's love.

"It's not me Harry, it's far too flashy." Ginny demanded while stroking the handle, it had nothing that stood out to her, shopping for a broom was Hermione's equivalent of reading a good book - it just had to fit right in her hand. The right smell, the right touch, that specialness could only be shared by the owner.

Harry sighed and wandered off into another area of the shop, Ginny hardly knew where she was. Harry had brought her to this place saying he had caught a quick glimpse of it while briefly in Diagon Alley during his Horcrux search, even though Hermione, Ron and Harry had been spotted by a few death eaters Harry had miraculously managed to store the broomshop information in his brain. Ginny didn't want to admit that she was impressed.

While concentrating on not thinking of Hermione, Ginny had been distracted while looking at the broom display, she had passed by several fine broomsticks - not noticing a single feature about them other than something or other was bringing up memories of the brunette she was pathetically longing for. One broom, down at the end had broken her Gryffindor obsession, and in a sprint Ginny collided into Harry at the end of the display and she became in awe of the beauty before her. The broom had a simple design - it looked, spelled, and felt like just an ordinary broom you might find in a muggle home, but what was so special was that this broom held an enchancement that instead of inhancing your athletic abilities - it "This is a partnership where I ask you to be only you, and in return your personal best shall flourish". Ginny decided at that moment to frame the tag.

It was a humble broom. Which made Ginny's day - she was an excellent Quidditch player, the last thing she wanted to do is show off, so instead she found a broom that was doing the exact thing she lived by - being itself and wishing that everyone else do the same. After purchasing the broom and walking out of the store with Harry, the whole family had united at George's shop - standing in front of a shelf of puking Pastills and love potions - Ginny looked at Hermione for what seemed like the thousandth time - and she realized that her broom must have known exactly who she was for it to know that she wasn't being herself.

Diagon Alley was one of the most magical places in the wizarding community, but what you find inside - is even far more magical - because only magic knows when a girl is lying about what truly was in her heart.

* * *

Another Chapter! Fantastic. Now I realize we may not know just yet how the broom is so magical, but I promise you'll find out sooner or later! Thank you for all of the reviews!I am so glad that you are all enjoying it, I also appreciate you respecting my artistic slow-ness in writing. You always have to establish a background! Read & Review!

**Somewhere Sky**


	4. You Can Either Fly or Fall

**Breaking Boundaries**  
By: _Somewhere Sky_

Disclaimer: _Of course, as always - the rights to the Harry Potter realm of fiction belongs solely to _  
_J.K. and her brilliant mind. Although I may admit, I shall always be slightly jealous._

Chapter 3:  
You Can Either Fly or Fall

Ginny was excited to go home and test out her new broomstick. Even though it's magical ability had sparked a little fright in the young girl. She was just as determined to prove that nothing was holding her back from being exactly who she is, not even a girl like Hermione.

Unfortunately Mr and Mrs. Weasley had decided to prolong their trip so that they could help George spruce up the dusty old shop that was beginning to attract some unwanted creatures. George said he found half of a Bundimun* the other day, a rather foul smelling pest. So to help out this twin-less brother the Weasley parents were left behind and the remaining four headed off to the bookshop for this years course materials.

The entire walk to the bookshop was fairly silent, the boys were of course chatting up about Quidditch apparently Harry had decided upon a favourite team: The Vratsa Vultures*. Ron was of course furious, the Vultures may be champions 8 years running but he was convinced that the Chudley Cannons were destined to come on top this year. Hermione began laughing at the two boys ahead unintentionally, it started off as just a small giggle to herself - but than it had intensified leaving Hermione crouched over clutching at her sides she was laughing so hard.

This insane burst of laughter caught Ginny's attention and she too started in on it, only she hadn't a clue what was so damn funny, Ginny walked over to Hermione placing a hand on her back, and in-between the chuckling asked Hermione if she had just pictured Ron in his muggle ducky footy pyjamas, which of course made Hermione laugh even louder.

Harry and Ron hadn't the slightest clue what was going on behind them and for the most part continued their walking.

"Oh... my... goodness" said Hermione in between breaths. Ginny had just the biggest smile on her face watching the older which in such a state. "I missed you guys, all of you." She added with a touching smile.

Ginny helped Hermione stand upright, and the touch sent both pulses wild. Ginny's hand was so soft upon Hermione's back, and Hermione's hair had fallen out of it's bun leaving it unravelled across her shoulders. She looked radiant, her cheeks still flushed and pink from laughing - a smile that has gone unseen for what seemed like centuries, and her best friend fell even more in love just looking at the brunette.

"I missed you too Hermione" Ginny whispered, hoping that it was loud enough to hear. Hermione had begun their walk to catch up with the still arguing knuckleheads who were farther ahead now. Of course Hermione heard what Ginny said, and she gave the younger witch a warm smile in return grabbing her by the hand and pulling her beside Hermione.

This was the closest they've ever been and Ginny wasn't sure if this meant something more, or if it was just their friendship hitting a peak. Hermione wanted so badly just to kiss the girl, but holding her hand for a few seconds and letting go would have to suffice.

Both girls sighed.

Ron and Harry turned around in frustration wanting to get a quick opinion, they hadn't noticed until that moment how far behind the girls had gotten. It wasn't Ron who saw the collapsing of the hands - but Harry did and he couldn't have been more proud.

"Mione! Ginny!" Ron called out to them.

"What do you want Ron?" Ginny asked him.

"Harry likes the Vratsa Vultures -" Ron began.

"So?" said Ginny

"So? What do'ya mean so? The Chudley Cannons have just as much talent as those bloody vultures, and I think that they could definitely take the cup this year, that's so!" Ron had managed to jumble the argument out of his mouth without it sounded so mixed up. Usually when he got this excited you couldn't tell Hippogriff from Blast Ended Screwt.

"Personally Ron, I like the Holyhead Harpies - and they will definitely take both your Cannons and your Vultures. Get over it boys." Ginny said winking at Hermione and tilting her head as a gesture to direct Hermione towards the bookstore. Both girl had taken the lead leaving one completely stunned Ron, and Harry who was cracking up over the whole thing. Harry was having a Hermione episode you could say.

Hermione loved walking into the bookstore, the smell of new books fresh on the shelves, their pages ready to be turned and touched and appreciated. The bookstore was her most favourite sanctuary next to the Hogwarts Library. Beside her was Ginny, there to enjoy it with her. The scene couldn't have been more romantic for two girls harbouring feelings for one another but not knowing that it was mutual. Strolling down the aisles pointing out a book here or a novel there, something that might interest one or both.

"Hermione! Come here, you got to see this" Ginny called. She had been gently grazing a line of books with her index finger surveying the titles and looking into ones that sparked some interest. What Ginny had found was a book on spells - not your everyday Hogwarts spells or your Half-Blood Prince concoctions. It was far more fascinating.

"What Gin? What'd you find? I just grabbed -" Hermione stopped talking and read the title of the book. "Spectacular Spell Study: Volume 1: Fly or Fall" Ginny thought the title was a little wonky and Hermione had agreed, but when Ginny showed her the blurb on the back, Hermione became intrigued.

"_What you find in this book is up to you. All spells are equivalent to what you lack_."

"What do you think it means Hermione?" Ginny asked the brighter witch.

"I think Ginny - that it wouldn't matter what I tell you, because the book is to me one thing and to you another. Let's try it out!" Hermione spiked up excited to test the validity of the book, is it truly going to show them something they lack? Hermione was the brightest witch of her age, what could she be missing? Definitely not knowledge or courage, those had been covered countless times. As for Ginny, what was is going to say about her, she was brave and smart, she did a lot of thing Hermione couldn't like flying.

Hermione opened the book, and as the pages turned it began whispering things to her." _You have forgotten how to love, you may be brave but you have yet to conquer fear, try as you might you may know all but you cannot see all_." Hermione close it and turned to Ginny.

"Did you hear that? " asked Hermione.

"Hear what? I've been watching you just zoom through all of the pages, I couldn't keep up let alone hear anything." Ginny said flailing her arms in the air a bit frustrated that Hermione had her something and she didn't hear a thing.

"Here you open it Ginny..." Hermione said in a soft tone, she was half pondering the points of the book and half curious as to what it would tell Ginny.

"No Hermione I really don't want to, it makes me kind of nervous." Ginny told her with her voice a little hushed, embarrassed by what she was saying.

"Some Gryffindor you are Gin" Hermione said with a laugh wrapping her arms around the young lioness unintentionally - it was a hug, but at the same time it was meaning something incredibly different for the both of them. As soon as they realized the embrace they were now in, they scattered apart flustered and blushing.

"Oops, sorry Gin.. got a little overwhelmed I s'pose." Hermione told her adding the book to her pile of course materials and a few history volumes for her own enjoyment.

"It's - o-okay" Ginny stuttered still overly surprised by Hermione's gesture of friendship, not only did she just wrap her arms around Ginny, but goodness - she had felt so good in her arms!

"Did you need to look for anything else while we're here Ginny? I just wanted to quickly look at the new arrivals before we left." Hermione smiled as she said it, you knew her blood was all spiraled up and ready to jump if you told her how high, anything to get over to the new and arriving books. That section was always so magical, books circling the shelf little envelopes crashing into the wooden backdrop and conjuring itself into the latest release. It was really fun to watch and all, but Ginny had different plans.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up with you Hermione, just got to do one last thing.. " said Ginny, and Hermione nodded and skipped off without a sound. Leaving Ginny to go do a little digging up of her own while Hermione was distracted with other things.

Off Ginny went to the back of the store, Ginny knew this is where the Book Shop owner kept materials more for magical items as opposed to spells or learning, fiction too. Ginny looked for what seemed like hours, she could hear a ticking echoing her head as if there were a bomb counting down in her mind reading to explode, when really she was just exhausted and desperate to find it.

She hadn't realized at first that her hand was touching the book as she was trying to reach for another one, instead a pile of books had began tumbling down upon her falling every which way, leaving the book under her hand on the shelf forcing Ginny to take a look at it as she watched the other books climb up into their previous places - literally. The books had sprouted small arms and legs and grabbed hold of the shelf, it was like watching a bunch of mountain climbers, only Ginny was preoccupied.

Broom Witchery - By: Gerogean Banks, _long-time Broom historian, maker and creator of all brooms and materials relating to or about the art of crafting of brooms_. It was exactly what Ginny had been looking for, she knew she had recognized her new broom in a book in the Hogwarts library, she had wanted to look up the different types of brooms for purchase before everything had gone awry with the war. She remembered something about a special kind of broom where the broom itself was magnificent, but it's magic was hard to get around.

And than she found it.

**The Sprite**: Make - Pheonix Ash, Pine, Birchwood and a beating heart.  
_Created By_: _Albert J.P. Oliver_: Having combined an original muggle-look-a- like  
broomstick with the magical ability to sense when an individual has yet to feel  
comfortable in their own skin. A good witch or wizard knows exactly who they  
were, who they are and who they want to be. To get to that safe haven all  
wizards are searching for Oliver placed an enchantment on the broom that  
will only allow you to ride it if before each mount you reveal something about  
yourself. It was a strange and very absurd magic, but when placed in stores  
for purchase people were reviewing that it had helped them find love, fortune  
and success in their days with it.

No wonder the broom had requested she be only herself, the broom wasn't going to allow her to mount it if she were to be anyone else. It still made very little sense to Ginny, this kind of magic made her feel very uncomfortable - she didn't like being forced into being something she wasn't already, so if she hasn't 'found herself' than obviously it wasn't time for her to; but if she wanted to play Quidditch she was going to have to compromise with the brooms contract. Ginny was not looking forward to the partnership at all.

After having collected all school materials needed for the upcoming year, and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley had finished cleaning up some unwanted visitors at the joke-stop, the group travelled home by floo, and everyone raced into the kitchen to await dinner.

While sitting around the table, Hermione and Ginny had become more friendly towards one another, that hadn't found their way back to the easy friendship they were so accustomed to, but each of them talked plenty over dinner, and even late into the evening where they fell asleep in the same bed. The Brunette's arm finding it's way around the young Gryffindor.

* * *

Okay, finally - I managed to post the fourth chapter in less than twenty-four hours from the third one, go me! I was really excited about this chapter, I got to explain about the broom finally, I hope I didn't confuse anyone - and I know the broom being magical is kind of a lame idea (the book too) - but it'll help progress the relationship between the two girls. Aren't they so cute? Hermione with her arm around Ginny, I wonder how that will play out? As usual, thank you for all of the alerts, reviews and favourites, I love getting them in my e-mail. Makes the writing process so much more exciting because than I can't wait to get started on the next chapter for you all. So - there you have it: Read & Review!

Two notes:

*Bundimun - _They are known to muggles and the wizarding world. These pests will infest houses and are very good at sneaking under floorboards and behind skirting boards. It is recognised by its foul smell of decay. .com/magical-creatures/_

_*_Vratsa Vultures_ - Eight times champions of Europe. _.org/wiki/Quidditch

**Somewhere Sky**


	5. When All Else Fails

**Breaking Boundaries**  
By: _Somewhere Sky_

Disclaimer: _Of course, as always - the rights to the Harry Potter realm of fiction belongs solely to _  
_J.K. and her brilliant mind. Although I may admit, I shall always be slightly jealous._

Chapter 5:  
When All Else Fails

Hermione was the first to wake the following morning, and at first she had unknowingly nuzzled her head into Ginny's back as sort of a reflex. She felt so comfortable and so at ease, that she hadn't noticed the other girl slowly awaking. Hermione was startled, not sure whether to pull a way quickly and pretend nothing happened, or to just stay there in hopes that Ginny wouldn't mind so much that Hermione had attached herself to the other witch's body.

Ginny had been awake for quite sometime, she let Hermione cuddle with her for as long as she could, and to top it all off she grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand and squeezed it before turning over to face the red-in-the-cheeks brunette.

It wasn't something either of them had expected, they did want it to happen - both of them. Yet, at the same time both girls were terrified, they hadn't a clue where these feelings had arose from even if they had felt the love blossom years before. With the war over, not many of their friends survived, and if they were to not give their love a chance, they may just be letting their good friends die in vain.

"Hermione - " Ginny said as she turned over in the bed, making sure that their hands remained together.

"I-I-I'm really sorry Ginny" said Hermione, her cheeks flushed with pink and her eyes full of fear.

"Why are you sorry? I'm not sorry." said the red-head who at that moment seemed far older than her years to Hermione.

"We shouldn't, you know we shouldn't. It's so..." Hermione's words just stopped, and she let the sentence trail off into nothing.

"It's so what? so wrong? so stupid? so weird? so messed up? Come on Hermione, since when do you care what other people have stereotyped about certain people and certain loves?" Ginny began to raise her voice - it was a love thing, she was allowed to.

"Ginny, I don't..." said Hermione in her own attempt at a defence, but she knew she wasn't going to win anything with this fiery Gryffindor at the reigns. If the Weasley's were known for anything - it was most definitely their tempers, and by the look in Ginny's eyes not only was her heart breaking but that temper was ready to flare.

"After the war, we swore - everyone swore to not let differences bring us apart. To not let differences change us! There is no pureblood, there is no muggle-born, and loving a woman isn't wrong just because she's not loving a man. Oh Hermione, please - it's just as beautiful, if not more.." Ginny finished in a whisper, she had thought that maybe if she reminded Hermione of all of those who died over differences, than maybe she wouldn't think they were so different for loving each other.

"I care a lot about you Ginny, Id o - and when you walk into the room, no one else exists, but that doesn't mean we should be together - or even attempt this. I don't even know why we're discussing this nonsense! It's not possible Ginny, so please just drop it!" Hermione had yelled, and ran from the bed in her night clothes - marching out of the bedroom with the door slamming shut behind her.

Ginny curled up in the bed, pulling her blanket over top of her - the bed, the blanket, her pillow it all spelt of Hermione. She felt horrible for even bringing up the topic, but she knew that they were going to have to talk about what's happening sooner or later, Ginny thought that with them spending the night in the same bed and Hermione holding her, that maybe it was a sign of something more to come.

Apparently not.

"Baby steps, not dragon steps" she remind herself.

Downstairs, Hermione sat with Ron and Harry at the breakfast table disscussing the upcoming term.

"Who do you think their going to replace Snape with?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, it seems that no one - literally no one is able to make it a year with post as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Do you think we'll even need it anymore?" Harry laughed, thinking that with the war over - who do they need to defend themselves against.

"Of course we still need it. Voldemort may be gone, but that does not mean that sometime in the future their may not be another witch or wizard who deems it necessary to take over the wizarding world. I say they'll have to hire outside the castle again, we lost a few good teachers in the fight."

"Please tell me Trelawney was one of them." Ron said as he stuffed his mouth full of pancakes.

"No, Ron - Trelawney is very much alive, however, Ms. Bumbage did." Hermione told him.

"Right, the Mugihf studiesvedighr teacher" Ron said with his mouth full and bits and pieces of already been chewed pancakes found their way onto the table and onto other people's plates.

"That's disgusting Ron" Hermione said rolling her eyes. Harry and Ron looked to each other both of them shrugging. Unfortunately for Hermione it didn't fix a thing.

Hermione pushed her plate forward, not feeling quite as hungry anymore. She caught a glimpse of a pretty red-head in the corner of her eye and immediately she felt her heart racing and her palms sweat, it was her O.W.L.S all over again. Only this time they were testing her on how well she could love another witch, if this had been strictly about spells Hermione would know exactly what to do.

"Spells.." Hermione accidentally said aloud, as she rushed out from the table and into the living room.

Ginny took a chair beside Hermione's watching the brunette run straight out of the room. Ginny was quite insulted, it felt as though Hermione had left as soon as she had walked in. Which was definitely bringing them back to dance around square one again.

"Where's Hermione off to?" She asked the two boys across from her.

"Said something about spells, you can't really hear much because.." Harry said gesturing his head toward Ron. Ginny noticed his loud chewing and gave a laugh while pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

Hermione sat on the dusty old couch pouring over a big book laying on the coffee table. The table had actually groaned when Hermione dropped the book on the wood, it gave her quite a scare - she had yet to get used to some forms of magic. She's seen abusive trees, poltergeists, spells to scare you and spells that gave a good laugh. That's what Hermione needed right now, was a good laugh.

Suddenly sparks startled trickling out of the pages, and the pages and lost control, flipping, tearing and making origami shapes.

"What the -" said Hermione.

The book was beginning to move into the air, flapping open and closed continuously. It was like nothing she had ever seen before - magic always surprised, was never to be thought predictable, especially now that her book had literally gone off it's rocker. After about five minutes of uncontrollable fits by the book itself, it slowly slid back and forth like a feather falling lightly back onto the table. The table groaned.

"Oh shush you." Hermione laughed.

The book had fallen open to page one-seventy-five, "_Only Laughing Matters are Good for the Heart", _the pages said at the top in a messy squiggle of bold words. At the top was the first spell "Pilliosis; _You haven't had a good pillow fight, until you've used this spell right". _Was what it said, there were spells for playing pranks, making your friends laugh uncontrollably until they literally fall off their chairs. Hermione must have accidentally triggered something in the book, which explains the summer salts the book had just done. Hermione was smiling - this could be fun after all.

With everyone finishing up breakfast, Hermione had very little time to study the book, she was looking for a spell that could maybe bring a little happiness to her current situation. She tore through the pages like it were a race to finish, but nothing was catching her eye, or even her heart.

Hermione watched the sun slowly moving across the floor signifying the hours that had begun to pass, Ginny and the boys had come back from Quidditch in the Yard, Mrs. Weasley spent her entire day cleaning but managed to find time to make dinner for when Arthur got home. Hermione truly hadn't realized just how much time was passing by just staring at this book. This wasn't your average novel of a book, it was fairly huge - and quite heavy. It resembled best, the dreadful book Hagrid had requested from students for their first lesson in the Care of Magical Creatures.

"Hermione, Where are you? We haven't seen you all day!" Ron called from the hall. She ignored him, still looking for something-anything she could use. And than she had an idea.

"Ron, Harry, come in here for a minute would you?" Hermione had called, quickly turning back to page one-seventy-five. Both boys had entered the room, Ron with a cupcake in his mouth, and Harry just curious as to what she wanted.

"Can I borrow you for something?" She asked them.

"I... guess?" Harry responded, Ron unable to answer with his mouth full, knowing it would only cause a little irritation in Hermione. She pulled out her wand, with a finger on the line where the spell lay for her to read carefully. With her wand pointed the boys grew nervous.

"Expectra Levara!" Hermione whispered. At first there didn't seem to be any effect, they were still standing there, and then it looked as if both of them had something jolt them more awake - as if they already weren't.

"Harry.." Ron said.

"Yes Ron" Harry asked.

"I love you" whispered Ron as they turned around looking at each other, this got a definate laugh out of Hermione as HArry returned the adorable gazing into a hug, and than an intimate embrace... and than..

"Oi! What are you two trying to get at?" Ginny screamed.

"I love him" said Ron.

"Yeah yeah you love him, what's going on Hermione?" Ginny seemed a little angry when asking, she shoved herself passed the entangled lovebirds.

"I thought I'd test out a spell, it said the effects would amaze me - but I hadn't expected this." she told the younger witch with a smile pointing toward Harry and Ron.

"Well... you should probably fix it." said Ginny, and not with her usual cheery voice. Hermione hurt hearing her talk to her in that way, she was so used to soft gentle Ginny - not this angry Ginny.

Hermione dragged her finger along the lines of text in the book, looking for a reverse spell. When she found it she was able to perform the spell non-verbally. She had been practicing it for quite some time.

"Get off me mate, what do you think you're doing? That's not funny Harry!" Ron had yelled at the other boy, Harry didn't respond who looked fairly disgusted as well, you could see his body actually curl into a string of shivers. Ron left to the kitchen and Harry had left to go upstairs, anywhere to get away from what just happened. Something was different though, and not with the boys. Hermione heard laughter; and it was coming from the couch.

"Ginny?" Hermione said with a smirk.

"What? I couldn't help it! Ron looked like... like he'd rather be hugged by the Hungarian Horntail than by Harry. Oh my.." Ginny said through a small fit of giggles.

Nothing else was as beautiful as Ginny when she laughed, her face lit up and her smile was just so radiant you'd think it was just a moving picture, not someone you could actually touch and hold. Not caring what she was doing Hermione reached over and pulled Ginny closer to her, her lips meeting with the young girls for the first time, and it couldn't have been less perfect.

The girls hurried to bed that night, making sure to eat quickly at dinner and rush off before anyone was able to ask questions. No one would think that they were up to no good, they'd assume they were just being girls, but your average girls didn't lay snogging in bed all night until both fell asleep once again in each others arms. Only this time Ginny knew that Hermione was ready to be hers.

Hermione and Ginny acted no different the following day as the family crossed over from platform 9 3/4 to the Hogwarts train station. They acted politely as friends he stood oddly close to one another and shared longing glances. They knew, both of them, when boarding the train - that Hogwarts was going to be different this year.

They had no idea how right they were.

* * *

Okay so I finally got around to the fifth chapter, I feel like it's been days since I've updated even though really it hasn't been. I realize some of you were expecting it to be so much more romantic when they first got together, but just so we don't confuse things here - they are not together - not in a relationship - so far Ginny's in head over heels and Hermione's just trying things out to see how it goes. If they fall in love - well, you'll find out won't you?

**Somewhere Sky**


	6. Strictly Off Limits

**Breaking Boundaries**  
By: _Somewhere Sky_

Disclaimer: _Of course, as always - the rights to the Harry Potter realm of fiction belongs solely to _  
_J.K. and her brilliant mind. Although I may admit, I shall always be slightly jealous._

Chapter 6:  
Stricly Off Limits

The day had finally come, after months of isolation and torture with the war having gone on for almost a year, and with everyone falling out of sync with one another. It seemed to be that going back to Hogwarts this year just proved that things really were going to change. They of course had lost a few, a lot actually to the fight against Lord Voldemort – but at the same time, it seemed as though they had also gained much more insight on the world. For example, Hermione heard from McGonagal before summer that there would still be house tables – but much more enforcement when it came to lowering competition levels, and increasing intolerance for prejudices amongst the houses.

Hermione had been worried that with the events of the previous year, and with all of the troubles and excitement caused by the Golden Trio, that it would be best to assume that she wouldn't be making Head Girl like she had hoped for. With a constant thirst for knowledge and perfection, no one could see a better fit. The head boy was to be a Hufflepuff from her year who had also returned for his final term at Hogwarts.

Harry and Ron had left momentarily to chase down the trolly carrying assorted snacks and desserts for the students comfort. They had been late getting onto the train after being caught in the middle of a group of first years saying their good-byes to mummy and daddy before they left. Hermione hoped that when they had been 11 it wasn't quite as pathetic back then. However, with the boys gone Ginny was expecting Hermione's undivided attention, and as usual Hermione's mind was always somewhere else.

"Hermione?" Ginny whispered, trying not to spook Hermione who had been taken adrift by her thoughts. To try and gather the woman's attention Ginny had placed a soft cheek on the older girl's cheek. So much for not frightening the dreamer.

"Ginny! Not here, someone could see!" Hermione had yelled. Not meaning to say it so loudly or rudely for that matter. She had yet to be comfortable with their relationship – if you could call it that. The way Hermione saw it, they were both strongly attracted to one another, a quick kiss here hand holding beneath the table in private, and maybe a snogging session occasionally; but there were no exchange of feelings whatsoever.

"Everyone's busy catching up and talking about the war, they won't be around for - " Ginny was interrupted by the opening of their compartment door. The sound had stopped Ginny in her tracks. She looked at Hermione who's eyes shot an "I told you so" in every possible direction. Both Ron and Harry had returned, and along with some company too. Stepping up behind the boys was Neville and Luna who Hermione noted were holding hands.

"Luna, how have you been?" Hermione asked ignoring the pleas from Ginny to be starting any conversation. These were their friends, friends who fought for such a worthy cause and supported Harry, Ron and Hermione despite the remaining public's belief. Hermione wasn't going to brush them off so that Ginny could get in some momentary snogging.

"It could have been better, we planted a Rakspurt tree in the garden." Luna told them, her eyes floating curiously around the cabin. It always seemed as though she was watching some strange spectacle occurring before her very eyes, something she had never seen before. Hermione sometimes envied the other girls ability to see the beauty in everything. Her imagination was as phenomenal as Hermione's intelligence, if only the two personality traits didn't clash so badly.

"What the... bloody hell is a... Rakspurt garden?" Ron asked Luna, his voice breaking in between words as he struggled to catch the chocolate frog that found itself hopping along the floor.

"Keeps the Rakspurts comfortable, they get chilly you know, without any skin." Luna repeated, ducking her head down to watch Ron as he chased after his snack.

"Neville, what about you? I haven't heard you say a word since you've climbed in." Harry asked the less hefty boy than they had remembered from most of their years at Hogwarts. The chubby cheeks and larger figure were no longer going to be associated with Neville Longbottom, but his courage and scars would make him noticeable forever.

"Gran hasn't been back yet, I've gone lookin' all over I swear it – but she's just gone off and not returned even after you-know-who. I figure she mustn't be as proud of me as I thought she was."

"Oh Neville, of course your Gran is proud – she's probably just vacationing somewhere, I bet she assumed that because you were so great during the war – you wouldn't need her guidance any longer." Ginny suggested to the quivering boy.

"Ginny's right Neville, you have no reason to worry – just owl her. No harm in a few letters." Hermione told him while she stared down at her History of Magic textbook.

"I've written a few, but the owl always comes back a little strange.. I haven't a clue what she's done to him. I reckon she thought the owl belonged to someone else, I just recently got him during a visit in Diagon Alley." Neville brightened with his last sentiment. Although one of the July babies were smiling, at the thought of a precious owl Harry felt saddened. He had yet to fully grieve over the bird, that special friend who had found her way from Hagrid's giant grip into Harry's heart – and he wished it hadn't happened the way it did with the death eater killing his dearest pal.

"Oh sorry Harry, I forgot about Hedwig" said Neville. He placed one of his large beastly palms on Harry's shoulder to console the other boy, but Harry shrugged it off.

"I'm going to go see if I can find that trolly again" Harry told the group. All of them nodded without conflict, it was clear that Harry needed a moment alone, and Ginny was beginning to think that Hermione did too.

After several attempts since the previous day, Hermione done all but actually returning the gesture. Excuse after excuse even if they were able to find a small spectrum of time to be alone – Hermione refused any display of affection. Ginny was beginning to think that Hermione didn't want to be in this 'thing' at all.

* * *

So a short chapter, I've actually been feeling discouraged lately to write. It seems as though the story has lost interest in some readers. I hope everyone is enjoying themselves, but I really do hope for some more reviews – they make my day every time I see one. It gets me that much more pumped to get the next chapter going. I won't flake due to a lack of reviews, so here's a chapter – considerably shorter, and still as action-less – but don't worry we're getting there. I promise.

**Somewhere Sky**


	7. The Tales of Keen and Greggor

**Breaking Boundaries**  
By: _Somewhere Sky_

Disclaimer: _Of course, as always - the rights to the Harry Potter realm of fiction belongs solely to _  
_J.K. and her brilliant mind. Although I may admit, I shall always be slightly jealous._

Chapter 7:  
The Tales of Keen & Greggor

Hermione hadn't spoken to Ginny since her outburst on the train. She did feel incredibly bad about what had happened, and she truly did care for the other witch; but Hermione still hadn't figured out why she felt so glum. She never cared once what people thought of her, she had always been teased because of her intelligence, ridiculed because of her association with Harry Potter, and many times Hermione found that being herself led to a lot of trouble – was this why she didn't want anyone to know of there relationship? She did want this to be the real thing, she wanted this red-headed, beautiful woman to be by her side for always, now why couldn't she tell Ginny that?

Hermione laid her fore-head down on the table in the great hall. She should be happy, they were back at school, Voldemort was gone, and she was surrounded by friends – maybe it was the fact that Hermione's one true love had died, and to be with another woman would mean to open up the blockade she had let build for so long. Before Hermione even knew of Hogwarts and of Wizardry, Hermione lived with her parents, an only child – and not very good with "making friends". Being an insufferable know-it-all for Hermione didn't have a great deal of advantages – instead it left her incredibly alone.

The last semester at Hermione's school, Hermione had managed to befriend a young lady named Quinn. She was really a gentle spirit, and she cared just as deeply about her studies as Hermione did. They had spent a very large sum of their time together that year, becoming quite inseparable. Hermione's parents weren't comfortable with amount of time Hermione spent with Quinn, they found the girl to be strange – and than Hermione received her letter. She had stashed it under her pillow and slept on it every second since it's arrival, the same night Quinn kissed Hermione - she had also found the letter. Now by this time Hermione had researched everything she possibly could about magic, and one of the things she had learned – was that there was a statute of secrecy not to be broken. Quinn had discovered her secret – but surprisingly enough, it wasn't of disgust or horror, it was of excitement.

Quinn had received a letter just like it, only she had been invited to Bauxbatons due to her very unique french heritage. The girls spent all day every day discussing magic, and when Hermione came home for summers following – they spent it just the same – together.

It was the year of the Tri-wizard tournament that everything had changed, Quinn had heard the rumours, and Hermione had filled her in on the facts. For years they had been discussing the details of their lives, Hermione always mentioning her adventures and misdemeanours. Quinn had been supportive and wonderful, even occasionally nervous for Hermione to go back. Something about Quinn had changed though one night in July, Hermione was soon to be leaving for the Weasley's Burrow, and Quinn seemed as though she was hiding something – and that's when it happened, at first it was just a quick soft kiss, but when Quinn noticed Hermione's want for another one, Quinn had embraced the bright witch. Quinn's arms had felt so natural wrapped around Hermione in an intimate embrace. Hermione kissed Quinn black, moving her blonde hair away from her face and enveloping her into what eventually became something more drastic, something neither of them had expected so young, at only fifteen the girls found themselves falling in love and making it too.

The following summer Hermione discovered that Quinn had died during the final semester before their sixth year, she hadn't received a letter in the mail, or an note from her parents. No one told Hermione, she unfortunately discovered what had happened when she went home. Her parents told her they had just been informed by Quinn's parents that she was killed in a muggle car accident on their way home for the winter holidays. Hermione remained tortured ever since, and than she had fallen in love with Ron, but it just wasn't the same – and Ginny... it was so beautiful being with Ginny, everything seemed so perfect that it scared Hermione. She couldn't bare to lose someone else, she couldn't let her heart be shaken so dramatically again. Hermione knew what she had to do, but before she could – McGonagall had a final announcement as the New Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"You've all demonstrated a great moral responsibility that not many youth have encountered, most of you if not all have contributed to the downfall and riddance of an incredible evil, I applaud you; for it took not only a great amount of courage – but also a great amount of sacrifice." McGonagall said to them, it seemed different having her speak to them rather than their beloved Dumbledore.

"I want to assert a great amount of attention towards our new goal as we move on from the grief we've all endured these last seven years. I stress to you the need to find common ground with your opposing houses, you may find that friendships will arise from doing so. You must know, that now more than ever there needs to be a no-tolerance policy for behaviours that target indifference." McGonagall looked toward Gryffindor table as the words trickled out of her mouth, and followed to stare down at all of the Slytherin's as well.

"Please, you will find that I'm not wrong in telling you to do this. In fact, you may thank all of us here at Hogwarts for granting you such a rewarding experience. Now, your belongings of course will be in your dorms – if the Head Boy & Girl – Yes that's you Mr. Finch-Fletchey & Miss Granger, stop by my office before your classes tomorrow morning." and with her last statement, the tables cleared and Hermione found herself chasing after a certain red-head who deserved a bit of an explanation. If Hermione was going to let herself fall in love again – it was going to be with Ginny Weasley, she just hoped that she hadn't completely ruined things with the younger witch.

Unfortunately, Hermione was left to direct first-years towards the Gryffindor dormitory. She remembered how big Hogwarts had seemed in her first year, she could just imagine the stories these small children had heard before arriving. Hagrid was always one to boast about his favourites.

"Come along now, Gryffindor First-Years this way please – I know it's big, but just watch your step as you climb the staircases." Hermione yelled amongst the crowd of small bodies, they all drowned in their tiny uniforms, but their smiles were enlightening – they were excited to be there, excited to learn and get started, just as she had once upon a time.

It reminded her of a fairytale she had heard once, of Keen and Greggor – Two wizard brothers, one who found excitement in learning and the other who sought success through violence and laziness. When both were chosen to be in different houses, and than to compete against one another in a similar competition to the Tri-wizard tournament, it was Keen who had succeeded, for Greggor had forgotten to study.

The fairytale was what inspired her to be the better of the two choices, that Hermione couldn't help but enjoy the act of learning. She smiled as she directed the First years up the first staircase.

"Don't forget to be careful, these staircases are extremely tricky – don't go looking for things either – if the staircase changes, wait for it to change back before you proceed to go anywhere forbidden. Believe me, you may just learn the hard way." Hermione warned them. Fluffy was one puppy she wouldn't had minded avoiding in their time.

"Hermione, who's that?" One of the First-years asked– a kind looking a girl, with large brown bushy hair herself. Hermione smiled.

"That's Sir Nicholas." Hermione pointed out.

"You mean, nearly-headless Nick?" A boy asked her from the back of the line, she nodded but gave him a knowing look – Hermione wasn't going to be too intrigued if she found herself face-to-face with the reality of just how Nearly Headless Nick had gotten his name.

"Hello Sir Nichlos, these are the Gryffindor First Years"

"Well Hello there! You're in good hands here, Hermione is the brightest witch of her age!" He yelled across the large circular room as he floated away to speak with the Fair Lady.

"Password?" the portrait of the fat lady asked.

"This is the fat lady, and the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, if you don't know the password – well, you best just wait until someone comes along who does."

"Caput Draconis" Hermione says loudly enough for only the first years to hear.

"Girls Dormitory is on the right, and the boys on the left. I'll see you for breakfast!" She yells across to them. Finally, Hermione is left without her minions, just in time to find Ginny sitting alone on one of the couches. Hermione, without any consideration to what she was about to do – jumps beside the young redhead, embracing her in a familiar entanglement where she's found kissing Ginny. Soft light kisses that made Ginny shiver with excitement. Hermione was hers again.

"Wow Hermione – I .. I didn't know. Honestly, I'm really sorry." Ginny whispered to her as they lay arms wrapped around one another in Ginny's bed. Hermione knew the other girls could wake up any second, but in that moment they didn't even exist.

"No one did Gin, it was just something I had kept to myself for so long, I think the war was just a great big reminder of how horrible it feels to lose someone close to you." She said, kissing Ginny.

The two girls had been talking all night, just wrapped around each other in warm embraces, and passionate kissing. Hermione hadn't felt this happy in a long time when with another woman. No guy was ever good enough, they never compared – when Hermione kissed Quinn, she knew there was a spark that no male could ever compete with, and now with Ginny that spark was back, only it had electrified.

Hermione walked Ginny to breakfast, their hands held tightly between them – no eyes stopped to wander, they just accepted the fact that the two girls were in love, of course some boys had gaped but when they did Hermione and Ginny laughed to themselves afterword. Professor Sprout handed out the timetables to the students, as she did this Hermione and Ginny discussed how to explain to the boys what was going on. Hermione hoped that they would be accepting – as her best friends she hoped they wouldn't care. Before they arrived Hermione quickly kissed Ginny on the cheek not realizing who had been watching.

* * *

Okay Seventh Chapter finally complete, and now you all know why Hermione has been so horrible to Ginny, and why she's been so glum and sad. Who do you think is watching? Ron? Harry? A teacher maybe? You'll soon find out! I'm hoping to get Chapter number Eight up in the next couple of days, I have a few days off so I'll have plenty of time to get it down. As always, Read & Review!

**Somewhere Sky**


	8. Brand New Expectations

**Breaking Boundaries**  
By: _Somewhere Sky_

Disclaimer: _Of course, as always - the rights to the Harry Potter realm of fiction belongs solely _  
_to J.K Rowling and her brilliant mind. Although I may admit, I shall always be slightly jealous._

Chapter 8:  
Brand New Expectations

Arriving to the statue outside the headmistress' office felt slightly out of place to Hermione, it seemed like ages since she had been called to visit that particular room in all of Hogwarts. With everything that had occurred in the past, Hermione had expected the same warm feeling upon arrival - but Hermione feared, as she always did, that with change came no warm feelings. With Dumbledore gone and McGonagall in his stead - Hermione could only hope that she was wrong.

Upon that thought, the staircase leading towards the office opened up, just barely allowing Hermione's tall frame to squeeze through. Hermione noticed Justin Finch-Fletchley immediately as she took the final steps into the room, he sat with a glum expression on his face, Hermione quickly tightened her jaw in fear - feeling quite nerved by his demeanor. Had McGonagall already spoken to him? Had it been terrible news? Her thoughts poured as hundreds at a time all into a single bowl in her mind, she could barely stand to keep up with them all, and so Hermione sat - her body straight and her hands curled politely in her lap awaiting McGonagall's arrival.

"Hermione, my dear! How good to see you!" A familiar voice echoed across the room.

"Dumbledore!" Hermione gasped as she recognized the old man's voice, she turned to see a large portrait looking down upon her, his moon-shaped spectacles resting on his face, and his smile bigger than ever.

"I hope your summer was well?" He asked her, in the soft kind tone of his voice.

"Well not exactly, it wasn't perfect - but it was better than those of previous years. I just hope this good streak continues. I'm not so sure I could handle a Voldemort prodigy" Hermione told him, and as Hermione mentioned the name she could see Justin flinching through the corner of her eye, and in return to his gesture - she rolled her own.

"Of course it will Ms. Granger, and prodigy? Merlin no, I think the wizarding community will be just fine so long as we have the brightest witch of her age upon us." He told her with a wink.

Hermione smiled, only slightly moved by his comforting words. Voldemort may no longer exist, and his reputation and followers were gone as well - but Hermione knew there would be many other obstacles to dampen her ideals of a perfect life after Hogwarts, and those plans did not involve another struggle to survive.

"Ah! Miss Granger, Mr. Finch-Fletchley - I see you've both arrived promptly." McGonagall said, raising her voice to shout across the room as she entered her office and began stepping towards her desk. Hermione waved and returned Dumbledore's wink before giving her full attention to the elderly woman standing in front of her.

"Yes Ma'am" they told her in unison.

"I'd like to remind you, that as head boy and girl, you will not take your duties lightly. You were chosen because we are inspired by your depth, and ability to persevere, Hogwarts needs those qualities to install order within these walls." McGonagall told them with a stern attitude.

"Ms. McGonagall - I don't mean to be rude, but uh, isn't the job of the head boy and girl not to install order and just to help keep peace?" Hermione questioned.

"That is exactly what installing the order is, Ms. Granger. Now if you don't mind I have quite a few things to discuss with the two of you before I allow you to attend your classes." McGonagall said with a glance in Hermione's direction, her wrinkles curling into a frown.

"Of course" Hermione responded in barely a whisper.

"Now, you both realize that we need to be a family now more than ever, or at least i'm assuming that you know just how critical it is that we make you students come together. That we makes the houses become an undivided bond."

Hermione and Justin looked at each other, and than looked back toward their headmistress with slight confusion.

"I'm installing a new regiment for the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Ms -" Hermione Interrupted.

"Which means Ms. Granger, that the students at this school will be following your lead, and by that I mean that I expect you to be setting an incredible, yes incredible , example for everyone else, especially the first years who haven't a chance to understand what it means to belong to a house, you will make them belong to a family."

"Yes Ms. McGonagall." the two students replied at once. Hermione and Justin began to stand when McGonagall stopped them once more.

"I'm not finished with you two just yet, as head boy and head girl I'm assigning each of you another classmate, as a pair you will demonstrate to your fellow students the importance of having friendships or even just acquaintances outside your own house. Do you understand?"

"But Who-" Justin forced.

"Hermione, I'd like to see you being the Gryffindor you are, which is far from a regular Gryffindor reach out a hand to Mr. Malfoy" at the sound of his name Hermione immediately jumped to respond but she was interrupted by McGonagall,

"Before you start, he does not deserve how he's been treated since the war. I do not condone his actions in the past and I understand that your quarrels have followed you for seven years but I'd like to see you mend those wounds. I'm sure you'll find a heart somewhere beneath the snake Ms. Granger." she told the young witch, who with arms crossed began fuming and ignored the speech Justin received which had placed him with Cho Chung.

"You may both leave now." McGonagall said without the slightest glance towards either of the students. Hermione understood where McGonagall was coming from, she understood better than anyone how badly the world needed to find a mutual peace, but forcing students to socialize when they have a history of verbal abuse probably wasn't the headmistress's greatest idea - Hermione wouldn't be surprised if someone lost a limb, more so if Malfoy lost a limb.

Hermione arrived at her Double Potions class with Slughorn, only to pay little attention to the lesson. Slughorn had presented them with an old potion, a hard one to brew - but it had incredible after effects. It was called 'Noel Felicy' a potion to calm the heart mind and soul, or as he put it "Some call it the infuri potion, because the person may be calm - but they look so dead while doing it - oh my!" and that was when he knocked several textbooks off his desk. Hermione wasn't interested in the potion, she thought its use seemed slightly pointless - actually, it seemed completely pointless.

Despite the fact that she gathered her ingredients, followed the instructions and brewed the potion beautifully. Hermione couldn't help but stare across the room at a Blonde without a care in the world, a man who literally lived with no heart in his chest. Hermione couldn't stomach it any longer. She would have to explain to McGonagall that despite being head Girl, it would be torture to have to spend time with the one individual who made Hogwarts: A History... A Hell.

It was Ginny who smoothed over Hermione's day, seeing her walk into the room brought an unforgettable smile to Hermione's face. Ginny's hair was pulled up into a loose bun, and her complexion was flawless, Hermione realized just how lucky she was to have such a beautiful woman by her side. However, Hermione wasn't aware of the fact that someone didn't enjoy seeing the two girls together, and Hermione was just about to find out who as soon as Ginny took a seat next to her.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! I can't – I just can't believe how, how dare you?" Ginny Weasley's brother yelled across the common room, obliviant to the audience former amongst the room.

"Ron, calm down, what are you mumbling about now?" Ginny asked him with a smirk on her face.

"Hermione is, she is a girl Ginny, a woman!" Shouted Ron with disgust.

"Thanks for noticing –" Ginny attempted

"No Ginny, you are my little sister, you are supposed to, I don't know marry a man – fall in love with a decent guy and raise a family – this just.. it isn't right Ginny." He continued to yell.

"Ron, you are crossing a line. I'd advise you stop before I hex you into oblivion you selfish little prat. You have no right to judge my lifestyle or whom I love!" Ginny shouted back at her older brother whose face was an entirely new shade of red.

"And Hermione, first you break my heart, and now you're seducing my younger sister? What is wrong with you?" he directed towards the other woman.

"Ron, it was a mutual break-up and I'm not seducing your sister, I care for her very much, she means a lot to me. You have no right prancing around pointing fingers, who cares if I'm a woman you bloated Hippogriff, we want to be in a relationship and you don't honestly have a say in this matter." Hermione quarrelled.

The older witch grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her from the common room, where the two girls retreated to the library comforting one another as they fumed over Ron's unnecessary outburst. Hermione couldn't believe how Ron had reacted to the girls demonstrating their love, they had both thought that neither of the boys would care much so long as it was more than just a "fling" Something more than two girls just enjoying the spotlight. Ginny was torn, and Hermione wasn't so sure how to put her back together, her older brother disapproved of the one thing that made Ginny's day worth while and Hermione had to find a way to make things right.

And on top of it all, she would be spending quality time with a particular Slytherin, who boiled Hermione's blood with just a single thought.

The chapter is done! I know it's taken forever, and I do have a good excuse I promise – there's been an incredible amount of drama in my life, and to be completely honest I lost track and forgot. But Ii'm here, I wrote chapter eight, can't wait for you all to read it. Read & Review as always!


	9. Her World Beneath

**Breaking Boundaries**  
By: _Somewhere Sky_

Disclaimer: _Of course, as always - the rights to the Harry Potter realm of fiction belongs solely _  
_to J.K Rowling and her brilliant mind. Although I may admit, I shall always be slightly jealous._

Chapter 9:  
Her World Beneath

Hermione awoke the next morning completely exhausted. Her eyes seemed almost stubborn upon opening, having not gotten much sleep listening to the ramblings fo one Ginny Weasley. After Ron's unnecessary outburst, Hermione found herself with a redhead in her lap for the remainder of the evening. Not a tear shed from Ginny's eyes but you could tell that she had been hurt by the words that seemed now to echo in the common room. Neither girl had expected Ron to react in such away, and thus was Ginny's response:

"How dare he judge me? That sore Chizpurfle, this is my life... my life! Why doesn't he interfere in someone else's doings! So what if I'm snogging a girl, and ugh - the nerve of that prat!" she had shouted countless times at Hermione - only with a subtle difference in her choicce of words. Hermione had remained silent through Ginny's rampage; she hid her emotions well from the girl that lay in her arms. Of course Hermione was upset - the whole situation was uncalled for - unlike Ginny though, Hermione was beginning to believe that Ron had a point.

Hermione's alarm sounded.

As the alarm perforated the silence of the dorm room Hermione reached a hand to muffle its screaming. It was a Saturday morning and unlike all the other females in the dormitory Hermione had an appointment to make. One that was unfortunately even less pleasant than Ron's existence.

Hermione was meeting Draco Malfoy for Butter beers in Hogsmeade to "chat" as requested by McGonagall. However, Hermione was in no mood to be dealing with a Slytherin, let alone the worst of the worst. To be honest, Hermione had actually prepared a speech along with a dramatic entrance that would involve marching into the Headmistress' office and explaining to her the torture that she had placed upon Hermione.

Stepping out of the shower Hermione attempted to shake her thoughts. Her night had gone terribly and her morning was already dimming in excitement, but with dressing herself and gathering a few remaining belongings she was prepared for the nightmare ahead of her, such as grabbing her coat before she walked out into the crisp autumn air.

"Hermione?" a small voice called as Hermione began stepping into the hall.

"Go back to sleep Gin," she said to the young Weasley as she rubbed her eyes, "I'll be back soon I promise." Hermione told her with a sincere smile.

"Where could you possibly go on a Saturday, you twig" Ginny laughed.

"I have to go to Hogsmeade - Ms. McGonagall asked me to spend some "quality time" with a certain, unkind slytherin." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes as she marched up the staircase and hugged her pajama ridden girlfriend.

"Please don't say -"

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione said barely above a whisper," McGonagall wants more unity amongst the houses."

"Here..." Ginny said as she grabbed the nervous brunette closer to her, pulling her in and without a moment for Hermione to comprehend what was happening, the two girls were kissing. It wasn't the average kiss - it was much more intimate and, gosh did Hermione ever just want to stay in the dorm to continue doing just that, kissing.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked with a smile as the girls pulled there lips apart.

"Why for good luck of course!" Ginny winked and ran back into the girl's dormitory.

Blushing, Hermione finally left. She was ignoring the fact that she was late and regretting not giving McGonagall a decent lecture. Had Hermione not been meeting a greasy-haired Slytherin she could have been spending her Saturday cooped up in bed with the girl she loved. The concept seemed simple: argue with McGonagal + no meeting with Malfoy = a day with Ginny. Unfortunately, Hermione was a lover of all things perfect and she couldn't bare to disappoint her well-respected head-mistress.

* * *

Hermione began nearing Hogsmeade, and she could feel herself being torn over with nerves. The entire situation was out of character and completely mental, what had she been thinking to agree to this? Draco Malfoy was not kind, he was far from it - the memory that flashes through Hermione's mind were not good ones, but the ones that left her in bed crying from the sting of words that seemed to crawl from Malfoy's foul mouth. What was Hermione to say to him? She hadn't ever spoken to someone so hated with civility; this experience was forming to be even more and more strange as time progressed.

Her feet pedalled through leaves and she ignored the cold breeze on her hands as the Three Broomsticks came into view. Hermione was far from ready for this, she had anticipated having harsh feelings, but what she hadn't expected was for the nerves to dominate her mind. She stepped into the pub with utter confidence, not a wizard would know the wiser (that being her lack-there-of confidence moments before) and she continued towards the blonde boy across the room.

"Second chances." she whispered.

It took every ounce of strange as it had for Bellatrix Lestrange not to kill her that day in the mansion for Hermione to remain cool-headed at just the sight of Draco Malfoy.

"Granger."

"Malfoy." she replied in a similar tone.

Both adults sat in an awkward silence, both were aware of their past but also very conscious of how force their presence felt. Hermione noticed a few men and women at the barstools staring at them completely shocked and in awe, you could see their lips twittering as they whispered what Hermione imagined were horribly predictable comments to the person next to them.

"McGonagall is concerned that even with Volde-"

Draco flinched upon hearing the name.

"- mort gone that the school is still going to find itself divided. She wants us to set an example." Hermione finished after rolling her eyes at Malfoy's fear of Voldemort's name.

"An example?" Malfoy questioned.

"Yes, an example as in; an illustration, a demonstration, the showing of some -"

"I know what an example is Granger, I'm no idiot. I was asking what we are supposed to be an example of exactly because it's obviously not companionship." he told her smirking.

"No - of course not. We're trying to bring the house together by demonstrating to them that's it is not such a terrible thing to make friends within other houses. We just won a war, it's no longer a time to choose sides, we all have to find away to make peace and work together." Hermione said to him, a proud smile on her face. She had suddenly gained her confidence back, she pretended that this was merely homework - just another silly assignment that she would ace without difficulty.

"Where do you and I fit in this?" he asked.

"We're the example."

Draco glared, "Obviously."

"We are both a representations of our houses; Gryffindor house and Slytherin House have been in a constant state of revenge and battle since Salazar Slytherin left. If we were to be seen together without the sparks of our wands flying or whatever - the other houses will feel inclined to follow. Not to mention everyone knowing our ridiculous history." she told him, with what seemed like the hundredth roll of her eyes.

"Yes, our history." he replied.

"We need to move past it -"

"Find a common ground - "

"Solve our issues - "

"And work towards a solution." finished Draco.

"Basically." Hermione said, her eyes wandering not noticing that both students had began nodding in unison.

"You know, had I been another person growing up - you wouldn't be Hermione Granger." Draco began saying, he took a sip of his butter beer and looked at her with his charming eyes and a guaranteed smirk behind the butter beer glass.

"It's not as if you birthed me Malfoy, I am who I am despite of you."

"Well, technically, had I not been mean to you - you wouldn't have developed such a hard-headed hatred for me. i gave you an unbreakable wall of strength."

"You're not making sense." Hermione told him, beginning to get frustrated with his egotistical rubbish.

"I'll simplify it for you Granger _dear_, had I been raised differently - I might not have been so cruel - had I not been cruel to you - you wouldn't feel so protective, get it?" He finished sarcastically.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"It's just an observation Granger."

"You haven't changed a bit you silly prat."

"On the contrary, I've changed a heck-of-a lot. You just don't have the heart to see past your selfishness and notice the fact." He said to her, all sarcasm gone but replaced with what seemed like anger.

"I have a heart." Hermione defended.

"Yes well, you're supposed to be setting an example and you're not getting very far by judging who I am based on who I was." and with that statement Malfoy was gone. Hermione was left by herself to think about his words.

"Drama Queen." she said aloud and she too retreated back to her dorm room after what seemed like a complete waste of her time.

* * *

Finally! It took me forever but I finally posted the next chapter, I have the next two written out - it's the typing and editing that I dread so much. I hope you all like it, I understand it's short and a bit of a teaser chapter but you'll get the next two soon enough I promize.

Somewhere Sky


	10. New Found Insecurities

**Breaking Boundaries**  
By: _Somewhere Sky_

Disclaimer: _Of course, as always - the rights to the Harry Potter realm of fiction belongs solely _  
_to J.K Rowling and her brilliant mind. Although I may admit, I shall always be slightly jealous._

Chapter 10:  
New Found Insecurities

Hermione returned from her afternoon in Hogsmeade in a notorious rage. She was fuming, not only had Draco Malfoy made the snide remark that Hermione was completely and arbitrarily empty; he had told her that she was heartless. If Hermione had prided herself in anything other than her intelligence it was definitely the size of her heart. She believed that for someone who had suffered countless times that she was still incredibly strong and loving – according to Malfoy that wasn't true at all. Not only had this sparked her flaming emotions, while stomping through the halls Hermione had mistakenly walked past Ron who shot several undeserved comments towards Hermione's sexuality. They rang like blisters in Hermione's mind: _Dyke, Dirty Pussy Muncher, Faggot, and Disgrace to women. _The more the words played through Hermione's thoughts, the more she was beginning to agree with the red-headed git who slammed into her shoulder as he walked past.

The thought hit her like a pound of glass shards, maybe Ron had a point.

Hermione did leave him, in a way, for his younger sister. The only technicality that would change the fact was that their relationship had already been teetering on a break-up long before Hermione had accepted her love for Ginny Weasley. By some invisible date rule – Hermione had done a very unkind thing to her best friend. Regardless of whether or not their relationship was successful Hermione owed it to Ron not to go on dating someone in their shared circle of friends and family, or at least confront him about it at first. What bothered Hermione most though was that dating a girl was seeming to feel "unnatural" and she was feeling as though maybe Ron's outburst was completely called for. Both girls might've needed the slap in the face to realize that no two women belong together. At the same time Hermione knew deep in her heart that there was nothing unnatural about loving Ginny Weasley – it was very much so: a beautiful thing.

It had taken Hermione so long to accept that she loved the girl she grew up with and it took her even longer to actually confront her emotions and make a move otherwise she might have lost Ginny forever.

"Ugh!" Hermione grunted loudly in the hallway.

Here she was again, back to that terrible stage of insecurity. As the brightest witch of her age, Hermione had never felt so much doubt corrupt both her mind and her heart. How had she managed to allow Ron, her best friend and Ginny's brother, to convince her that there was no possibility of happiness between Ginny and herself?

With a hothead and an angry growl, Hermione shouted the password at the Fat Lady. Not only had she received a grunt in response but the portrait had slammed open so loudly in shook Hermione's body and grabbed the attention of each Gryffindor girl and boy inside. Hermione ignored the cold stares and confused glances as she began to storm away to her dormitory, she secretly hoped Ginny would not be there. Hermione was not ready to discuss how she was feeling to anyone right now, especially not the girl she was questioning her love for.

"Hermione!" a first year yelled in her direction as her hand clasped the stair-railing.

"What?" she said through gritted teeth.

"There's someone outside the portrait knocking for you." The young girl looked down as she said this in fear that she might have said the wrong thing to the older, angrier Gryffindor Head Girl.

Hermione didn't respond to the frightened first-year and instead marched toward the door, and as it gracefully opened – she became furthermore infuriated.

"I do _not_ have time for this Malfoy" her voice high in fury, it's tone frightening yet another young Gryffindor as they tried to scrambled out the portrait beside her.

"Ah yes, but McGonagall demanded we try once more in trying to resolve our differences." He mocked the headmistress' voice. Just for a brief moment, very brief, he noticed s small smirk shaping Hermione's face.

"What now than ferret?" she mumbled in keeping with her harsh tone while addressing the confident Slytherin boy.

"I figured we'd go down to the Great Hall, what a shocker to have us sitting at the same table." He smiled, but both Lion and Snake knew the consequences of such an audacious gesture in such a public area. It was, without a doubt, going to be a challenge for one or both of them. If Draco Malfoy had yet to disarm Hermione's hatred for him, it was going to be a larger conquest to win over a table of seething Gryffindor's who had lost family and friends to Voldemort and his Slytherin followers a few months ago when the Wizarding world had faced one of its greatest wars. Yet, Malfoy insisted they do this to please McGonagall who would be watching them the entire time and who would grimace when she saw no improvement.

Hermione nodded in agreement to the idea and requested that Malfoy wait outside as she gathered some school books and dressed in appropriate attire for dinner. While she was in the common room Hermione glanced around for Ginny, but it seemed as though while standing chatting to Malfoy, all the Gryffindors had already left to the feast. This notion made Hermione tremble slightly as she hoped to have enough confidence to follow through with Malfoy's plan.

"I'm ready." Hermione said, stepping out of the Fat Lady's portrait to greet the blonde boy as they began their descent to what seemed like harsh punishment. Malfoy made several attempts to calm her, reassuring Hermione that his charm and wit would win the love of even the angriest Gryffindor. He attempted to say that he would make each of the ladies swoon and the men jealous – but even he couldn't finish his sentence as they stood side by side at the entrance of the Great Hall. All eyes were literally on them, Hermione & Draco, it was like an unshakable chill.

Hermione directed the less confident Malfoy to a seat saved for her by Ginny with Harry on the other side. Hermione made a mental note to herself that Harry had been even less social with her lately; he sat avoiding Hermione's eyes as he looked down into his food. Ginny too sat without a smile but not a scowl either – so Hermione took this opportunity to introduce their guest of dishonour.

"Um – everyone, Malfoy. Malfoy, uh everyone." Hermione choked. She could feel the mound of hate alternating toward her now that she had brought a Slytherin to the table. She could already hear Ron's veins in his forehead about to burst with loathing but she ignored him as she and Malfoy took a sit on the bench. Ginny immediately grabbed hold of Hermione's hand beneath the table in comfort, and she began talking to her sweetheart about Quidditch to distract the table from Malfoy appearance.

With Ginny's start on the Gryffindor Team's first match against Hufflepuff, the hatred had come to a ceasefire. It seemed as though the focus was now on Ginny and slowly people began forgetting Malfoy was even there. Gryffindor had beat Hufflepuff by a whopping 500 points which brought not only a victory but a record for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Soon after the entire table erupted into chatter about not only Quidditch, but also the war and Professor Trelawney (who had taken to buy a hideous new pair of star-rimmed glasses that made her look quite foolish). Hermione felt less anger radiating from the table as Malfoy began joining into the conversations. The only one unhappy with this new development was, of course – Ron.

"How can you all just sit there and pretend that his Aunt didn't torture and kill half your family members, and his father almost killed my sister. How can you pretend nothing happened and that they hadn't tried to kill _all of us?_ Especially you Hermione – I know you still look at the scar on your arm!"

"Ron –"Hermione started. She had tried hard to forget that there was permanent reminder that she was a mudblood scraped into her flesh, as if Bellatrix LeStrange would allow Hermione to forget it.

"No Hermione, I watched you screaming that day, I saw the tears and the way she tortured you – it hurt me too! They killed my brother Hermione, they made our lives hell, hwo can you just let him into our world like this?"

"Ron, just let me –"she had tried again.

"First you ignore me and lead me to believe we're over, next you leave me for my sister and now to top it all off you are befriending our bloody enemy Hermione!"

" I HAVE TO! MALFOY IS AN ASSIGNMENT GIVEN TO ME BY MCGONAGALL. I HAVEN"T DONE ANYTHING TO HURT YOU! I"D RATHER HAVE BELLATRIX CUT INTO MY ARMT HAN LISTEN TO YOU HARASSING EVERYONE. I LVOE GINNY AND BECAUSE OF YOU I'm AFRAID TO –"

"Yeah, well…"

"NO, YOU DON"T GET TO DO THIS RONALD. GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR PUMPKIN-STUFFED ARSE AND STOP BEING A PRAT!" Hermione slammed her goblet down onto the table some cider spilling off onto her plate of food.

When Hermione finished Malfoy had began applauding the angry Gryffindor woman but the look he received from Hermione had stopped the clapping immediately. With the outburst finished, Ron red and fuming on the other end, Hermione sat arms crossed and fuming herself. The argument hadn't stopped the table from chatting at all – they all continued to converse with Malfoy. Now it was Hermione's turn to remain silent and rather than remaining silent in a time of anger – she stood up from the table tossing Ginny's hand back into her lap and heading out of the Hall for what seemed like the thousandth time since school had began in September.

She hadn't noticed the boy following closely behind her.

* * *

Another chapter complete! This one was a little steamy – at least Hermione got to yell at Ron, but oh no – not she's confused about Ginny again! This Gryffindor cannot make up her mind.  
Chapter 11 should be up soon, as always Read & Review!

**Somewhere Sky**


	11. Cheaters Never Prosper

**Breaking Boundaries**  
By: _Somewhere Sky_

Disclaimer: _Of course, as always - the rights to the Harry Potter realm of fiction belongs solely _  
_to J.K Rowling and her brilliant mind. Although I may admit, I shall always be slightly jealous._

Chapter 11:  
Cheaters Never Prosper

"Blimey Hermione, would you slow it down for a sec?" Harry had called behind her. The so seemingly absent Potter had finally shown up to take on his duties as Best Friend by demonstrating to Hermione that he truly was finding it in him to come around from his cave and try to help.

Hermione attempted to pester up more anger towards him for having been so distant, just when everything was in turmoil from the drama that had taken over Hermione's life - Harry had disappeared into another world. Hermione was angry yes, and stubborn maybe, but a fool she was not and that is how Harry had been making her feel. As if she didn't know he was sneaking off out of the common room at all hours, as if she didn't know that following each slam of the common room portrait were giggles that trampled after him out into the hallway.

Hermione Granger had caught Harry many times running off to meet a special female friend. She knew who it was too, who the woman was that giggled casually as he would touch her and when he brushed her cheek Hermione could recognize that exact snort in mid-laugh. Until she could prove further what was occurring before her eyes Hermione just needed to be away from Harry Potter, the golden boy who had put a stopper in their friendship.

In desperate attempt to ward him off Hermione had begun a sprint down several staircases. Her small black heels echoed loudly in the circular stairway, it was as if someone had called them from the very top moments before and the sound was only echoing into their ears in just that moment. With the clicking of her shoes, Harry was able to follow her all the way down near the entrance into Hogwart's kitchen. It was then he was able to grab hold of her arm and manage to pull Hermione to a stop.

"What the Merlin's Beard do you want Harry James Potter?" She had barked into the boy's ear. His hand still remained around her upper arm in a firm hold preventing her from attempting another escape.

"I just wanted to talk to you 'mione, there's been a lot going on and I can see how it's tearing you apart. You didn't need to run from me, you know." he told her, allowing Hermione to shrug his hand off of her shoulder.

"I'm fine Harry, not that it'd matter much to you. Considering you've been completely invisible to the world lately. I've barely spoken a word to you since the semester started three and a half months ago!" she yelled.

"I'm honestly -"

" - no, don't use that word with me Harry Potter. You have no right to stand there and look me straight into the eyes and use the word 'honest' in a sentence. No you don't Harry."

"I haven't a clue -"

"You know exactly what I am talking about and I may not be able to prove it just yet but if I find out that my suspicions are real, you will have lost an incredible friend, you hear?" her voice was filled with what seemed like a combination of both pride and venom. She was feeling incredible for finally speaking out a little and at the same time, and for the first time; she wanted Harry Potter to fear her. Because she knew what he was doing, and it wasn't like a good friend to do so.

"Hermione, wait!" he stopped her as she tried to interrupt once more, "I do not know what you are implying, nor do I wish to know. What I do know is that I care about you and with everything happening with Ron and Malfoy and Ginny, I thought you would need someone to talk to. That's all, just an ear." his smile had vanished completely, and if it wasn't for the overpowering look of sadness Hermione wouldn't have felt the slightest bit of guilt. How could she feel sorry for this boy, this boy who's been so far away, the one who's taken on a betrayal Hermione may never forgive him for.

"Granger!" another male voice called.

Where the voice rang, Malfoy appeared and never had Hermione seen such a ferocious and evil glare on his face. Many times she had seem him insulting her and on his face he wore pleasure and other times he would injure and terrify youngsters and yet he had never been seen with what looked like loathing in his eyes. She followed the staring silver glare with a fire behind tit only to watch it fall on Harry and Hermione felt her heart sink. It must be true.

"I should go 'mione... I'll see you around." Harry mumbled and scampered away like a guilty rat running from the countertop.

"Granger - "

"I already know." she told Malfoy, her voice raised.

"How can you talk to him like that knowing that he's been shagging your girlfriend?" he asked her.

"Because, well, I really don't know Draco. I feel like it's my fault, with the whole Ron ordeal I haven't been able to spend time with Ginny and in a way I've put my guard back up because of it."

"Ahhhh" he said in a whisper and beckoned for her to come sit beside him on the staircase.

"It's terrible. I can't believe she would do that to me. Wait...how did you know?" she quickly threw the question at Draco.

"I was on my way to go find you the other night, and well I found them instead. It wasn't pretty at all." he told her, his eyes to his feet and his hands squirming in his lap.

"And you're sure?"

"Positive."

"Ugh, I hate this; I hate everything that's happened to me this year. I hate that I have to go through this all alone, I hate that I can't trust anyone and worst of all I hate that I love the girl who couldn't love me enough to keep it in her pants and spare me some time." Hermione said through a sigh and the once pride lion slowly let herself fall apart on that very staircase. With Malfoy beside her, she cried like never before and what all he did was place a hand on her shoulder in comfort. They sat there for what seemed like hours just talking as if they were old friends. Hermione finally let loose about why she's found it difficult to be with Ginny, she admitted that it had nothing to do with her first girlfriend and nothing to do with Ginny but it had everything to do with the fact that she felt wrong in loving Ginny Weasley, wrong in loving another woman. Hermione understood that she would soon have to accept her sexuality but she feared it, she feared others finding another flaw in her personality.

"if it's any consolation - I don't notice any flaws." Malfoy said to her in sincerity. His voice barely above a whisper he was looking across at the witch in awe.

"None, really Malfoy? You were the one to point most of them out to me. If not you than my own friends and if not them than myself."

"You know for a fact things have changed with me, and with those changes comes a new perspective and I think that before you can love the Weasley girl you're going to have to love Hermione first."

"Ah, so wise" Hermione said with a smirk and a roll of her eyes.

"I like to think that I am." he replied with laughter. For the first time Hermione felt at ease among her stress, she no longer felt intimidated by all that she must accomplish and instead she was ready to take the dragon by it's tail and finally stand up for herself. She deserved better, Malfoy was right though too - this was partially her fault.

"Thank you" she said to him. And the two shared a friendly smile.

* * *

"Cheated? What the Bloody Hell are you on about woman?" Ginny yelled across the common room. Hermione, after visiting with Draco had found her inner beast and was letting Ginny know how she felt about this situation.

"Ginny, come on, I know you've been sneaking out to see Harry." the look on Ginny's face was inevitable, she was in absolute shock and Hermione wasn't sure if she had made a mistake or if Ginny was just surprised she found out so quickly. Slowly the young red head approached Hermione with tear glazed eyes and grabbed both of her hands. Hermione could feel Ginny's heart racing through her sweaty palms, and the smell of vanilla made her weak as Ginny drew closer.

"Hermione Jane Granger... I would - "

That's when it happened, when Harry walked through the door. The woman who followed him sported Nymphadora's ability. A Fifth Year, Terry Hatchet was her name. Harry had his arm draped around her shoulders as she continued to change her nose for Harry's entertainment. Hermione hadn't a chance to apologize, Ginny had already dragged her into one of the largest longest, most suffocating and yet incredible hugs yet. Ginny hadn't done a thing, the similarities between the two were a mistake, it was all just a silly mistake.

"Draco must have seen her as a red-head." Hermione mumbled.

"Draco? Since when - Ohhhhh." Ginny said answering her own question. "go on a date with me Hermione, it's been far to long since we've actually had some time together without interruption and I would really love for us to find some peace before we go to the burrow for the Holidays."

"I'd love to Ginny." she said, and the two girls first shared a laugh, than a small and before long that had entwined themselves in each others arms, finding each others lips and enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

Another Chapter Complete! We're almost to the end :) I felt Harry needed the spotlight for a little while so I brought him into this chapter. The whole cheating suspicion was a kind of "bump" that Hermione & Ginny's relationship needed to bring them back together. I think we have two more chapters, maybe one and we're complete! As always, Read & Review

**Somewhere Sky**


	12. Making Time For Love

**Breaking Boundaries**  
By: _Somewhere Sky_

Disclaimer: _Of course, as always - the rights to the Harry Potter realm of fiction belongs solely _  
_to J.K Rowling and her brilliant mind. Although I may admit, I shall always be slightly jealous._

Chapter 12:  
Making Time For Love

Hermione had known, she had known the night before and she had known during their breakfast meal that morning – she had known that the day ahead of her was not going to live up to par. Something about the drizzle outside the window, the falling hail and the announcement that the students would not be able to visit Hogsmeade that weekend that had Hermione a little shaken about her day; Hermione could have dealt with this but it was hearing that Ginny hadn't cared to avoid detention that was the final straw to what could have been a mediocre day.

Hermione wasn't angry; she wasn't at all flustered or frustrated. Ginny was known to get into a scrape here or there at Hogwarts. Some might call it trouble but Hermione called it a hobby. If anything Hermione was more disappointed than anything, after all the drama and misunderstandings the couple had had the last few months or so, Hermione was looking forward to their date – to quality time.

Was it so terrible that she was going to spend the following day alone? Maybe, was it pathetic that she knew that this would happen? Most definitely, but Hermione Granger was no quitter. This measly mistake was not going to destroy what could have been an excellent day for the two young women. Yet, Hermione couldn't help but let out a small giggle on her way to the common room – of course Ginny was the one who had to let her red-headed temper destroy Mr. Dean Thomas's notebooks after he spat a few unkindly words. With Ginny, the punishment was always well deserved.

This all reminded Hermione of the many reasons why she loved the, small, perfectly shaped, Weasley girl. She had ambition and drive, Ginny had spunk and she was brilliant but above all Ginny loved Hermione – Ginny chose Hermione.

As if her thoughts weren't distracting enough, Hermione had crashed full force into what she thought was a wall but then realized with books splattered across the marble floor and a very large "ow" to follow that it was in fact a body.

Ron's to be exact.

Hermione's first reaction was to drop down to her knees and aid him in picking up his books again, but she stood there, hesitating on whether or not she should. This wasn't typical of Hermione, even in crisis she'd help a friend but Ron hds lost her faith, he lost her respect and so she did help him but she promised not to be happy about it.

"You just can't leave your books alone can you 'mione?" Ron laughed.

Hermione made a nervous sort of chuckle, continuing to pile his books in his hands as he stared at her. She didn't stop once to respond, or to show any sort of kind gesture – she remained numb towards him aiming desperately to just get away and quickly. Hermione hadn't anticipated the feel of Ron's rough hands grasping hers over top of Hogwarts A: History. She could see his face inching closer, Hermione with no time to react was faced with Ron's lips on hers. Hermione was able to push him and his wet lips away just in time to notice the longing in his eyes.

"I just had to know 'mione," he said. His face was looking down; their hands no longer together, it was the first time Hermione had seen a vulnerable side of Ron. All she had been accustomed to was his temper as of late. She had gotten herself used to being yelled at from across a room, table or between friends. But in that moment, Ron was human and he needed his friend more than ever.

"You know where my heart lays Ronald, Ginny is the one I love now. It's not to say I never loved you though, I did – I loved you so much Ron – I didn't expect to fall in love with Ginny and I am so sorry that you've been ... I don't know but you have to know I'm sorry."

Ron said nothing; he merely nodded slightly in understanding and even smiled a little. "Do you think we could move past all this bloody nonsense Hermione?" he asked her with his charming smile.

"Yes Ronald, I'd like that – but ..."

"What is it?"

"You can't get upset ..."

Ron looked at her with a spiked eyebrow and a not so pleasant smile, as if he already knew what she was about to mention. As if he knew she was going to bring up Draco.

"You know that Draco – I mean ... Malfoy ..."

"I know that too 'mione and its fine, if you could give me a second chance I can give him half a chance or maybe a third of a chance." He said with a large and inviting smile.

Hermione laughed finally excited that something was going well.

Hermione was glad. After imagining her day to be quite dreadful and full of horrible surprises, she was instead greeted with a better kind of surprise – the kind that makes your heart swirl in joy and in excitement; the kind of surprise that makes you truly happy.

Ron smiled almost as if he knew what Hermione was thinking, as if he could see through her eyes that she missed his friendship, his loyalty and his absolutely absurd sense of humour.

"So … uh … where were you headed, before I –"

"So rudely smashed into me?" Ron replied with smirk. "I was headed to detention."

"Wait, you too?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that Ginny's in detention too."

"Oohh, I think I her'd about that. She's always abusing some kid somewhere in this place." He told her, reaching in his bag for a piece of parchment.

"Is that?" Hermione questioned.

"Yup, Harry lent it to me," Ron smiled, but seeing Hermione's glare, the smile was wiped off immediately," he said after he ran into you – you kind of had a fit and so he figured that if he hadn't done anything wrong and you flamed up at him he thought maybe I better be careful in empty hallways. It was all just harmless fun, but I got to use the map!"

Hermione tried desperately to ignore her frustration, Harry should not be using what is no longer necessary and he should definitely not put a valuable such as the Marauder's Map in Ronald Weasley's possession.

"What do you plan to do with that Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked and she had almost regretted asking as soon as the words slipped from her lips.

"Find Ginny of course."

"And what do you propose we do when we have in fact found her?"

"Well, get her out of course!" Ron shouted as he grabbed Hermione's hand and they darted down the hallway in search of Hermione's Girlfriend.

They hadn't expected to find Ginny in McGonagall's old classroom, in f; act they were so surprised that they hurried away from the door in fear of being spotted by the teacher in charge. With McGonagall as the Head Mistress, no one had put much thought into her replacement: A small, pudgy woman, her nose far too large and her eyes very far apart.

Hermione shoved Ron away from the door and looked at the tag, Mrs. Millywed. The name was unfamiliar and the teacher even more so.

Brave as she was, Hermione stepped forward. Not glancing at all in Ginny's direction as Ron watched from the hallway.

"Excuse me Mrs. Millywed, I have orders for Ms. Ginny Weasley, she is wanted in the potions room. " Hermione spoke, her voice failing to crack and seeming very confident. Hermione had placed her arms behind her back as she spoke.

Ginny, upon hearing Hermione's voice, looked up and smiled. She had been thinking about the brunette for the last hour and had only hoped Hermione could find her way into that room.

The teacher looked up from her desk, her eyes shifting between Hermione and Ginny, and resting finally on the fear in Hermione's eyes.

"Ms. Granger is it?" she asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Ginny, follow Ms. Granger to the classroom, you have had your time for today but be sure to have' s arrived tomorrow precisely at the same time, otherwise I may not be so kind as to let you off as easily next time."

Ginny left with Hermione, without a word and without a look back. The two women rushed into the hallway. Neither girl could stop her arms from wrapping around the other. Neither could prevent their lips from finally connecting after such a long time.

"Aren't you two supposed to be going somewhere?" Ron mumbled with one hand covering his eyes. He peeked through two of his fingers to see if the women had finished snogging. Both girls looked at Ron and giggled, they nodded at him, and waved before heading off on their date.

* * *

Ah. One more after this and the story is complete, excited? I am!  
**Read & Review** as always, you know I love to hear your feedback.

**Somewhere Sky**


	13. Happy Days & Better Evenings

**Breaking Boundaries**  
By: _Somewhere Sky_

Disclaimer: _Of course, as always - the rights to the Harry Potter realm of fiction belongs solely _  
_to J.K Rowling and her brilliant mind. Although I may admit, I shall always be slightly jealous._

Chapter 13:  
Happy Days and Better Evenings

The sweet smell of honey drifted through the trees, with the wind both present and soothing as it drove in waves past a variety of spring colours. The flowers flowed with the wind, almost sparkling. It was a perfect day, and both the redhead and brunette were with smiles and dangling locks as they sat chatting under a nearby tree.

It had taken time and it had taken many trials and troubles but the two girls had made it. They had found each other despite Hermione's personal turmoil over adding another indifference to her palette and they had remained a pair despite all the voices that conflicted. On a blanket, in the grass with a small basket in front of them, the girls reminisced in the better memories and sat closely enough to breathe the others breath. With the sun warm and its rays flashing Hermione and Ginny found themselves inspired by the day to lock themselves in a constant embrace despite the occasional glances from classmates.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages 'mione" Ginny said to the girl in her arms.

"I know, I'm sorry it took so long." Hermione mumbled out of embarrassment.

"Oh hush, I knew what was happening, I knew you were questioning what we have because I'm another woman. I was willing to wait you know." Ginny smiled, and the brunette hugged her closer.

The sun was radiant in the sky as it beamed down upon the girls' ever happiness. Time had gone so slowly up to that moment, as if in teasing Hermione's confused heart and Ginny's wilful ways. Tick it would chant, as Hermione would wait and ponder over her emotions and tock it would chime, as Ginny too struggled to love the unable woman. But in the end, both women were rewarded, after much longing, they had been given the ultimate gift in life, not just love but a damn good group of friends and a future to boot.

With their lips in a web and their arms finding the curves of the other, the day continued to pass. Slowly the basket emptied, and the courtyard to was left without students. The sun eventually faded into the night, and the moon almost winked at the females as they began to pack up their belongings and head indoors. Hidden by the black mass beside the building, a tall silhouette remained still watching them as, hand-in-hand, they found their way to the front doors of Hogwarts.

"Hermione?" the familiar voice echoed.

The two stopped at the sound to find Draco stepping out of the shadows.

"I'll meet you in the common room" Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear, leaving the feel of her lips on her cheek and taking the basket from her hand. Hermione nodded in response. After Ginny had made her way safely into the building, Draco and Hermione sat on a bench nearby, the chill of the night a little colder now that the perfect day had taken an imperfect turn.

"I haven't seen you much lately" he said to her. His feet kicking at something in the dirt.

"I'm sorry Draco, you've been a good friend – I just got a little distracted, by Ron and than Harry and thinking Ginny was cheating on me. I think after a while the drama just kind of shut me down and well - "

"I understand, I just thought we could be a little more."

"A little more what? More than friends?"

"Well no, of course not, i know where your heart lays, I meant good friends. Afterall, we began as enemies. I have no one Hermione, Slytherin house or none, most people I thought were relatively more than acquaintances either died in the war or were placed into Azkaban."

"But I am your friend Draco."

Draco just nodded in response. This whole experience had been strange for the both of them, growing up with different ideas about the world, making different choices and finding each other wormy and disposable. But now, with the height of the war off their shoulders they found a chance to make new beginnings. Although the two were forced into companionship, both found it enjoyable. They each found that sole person they could confide in. Draco feared that with Hermione having gotten her friends and lover in her arms she would no longer need him and Hermione knew this,

"It's cold out here Draco, let's go inside." Hermione suggested.

Hermione and Draco continued inside, walking in silence as they travelled through the deserted hallways towards the Gryffindor common room. The silence was never eerie with these two, it was always filled with similar thoughts and feelings, the void of silence was merely a different way of communicating. The two understood each other so well they need not speak their thoughts out loud.

The door to the common room came quickly, the Fat Lady fast asleep in her portrait. Hermione knocked just slightly, her knuckles barely touching the paint as the Fat Lady nodded and opened her door to the two students. Ginny was waiting on one of the couches talking to both Harry and Ron from across the table, all three looked up to the entrance as she walked in. Ginny giving her a most glamourous smile and the boys though understanding were a caught off-guard by her company.

"Hi" was all Hermione could say as she sat next to Ginny and gestured for Draco to sit in the empty chair next to them. The room was silent with everyone fast asleep, the fire ablaze kept the room inviting and warm.

"You should have seen McGonagall today 'mione,"

"Yeah, Ron was just telling us about the first year -"Ginny said, allowing Ron to finish.

"She accidentally turned him into a mouse. I don't know what she was thinking but it was all a riot. I have never seen McGonagall laugh so hard. We'd for sure be in detention for a stunt like that."

And so the friends sat, Hermione and Ginny embracing and the boys exchanging stories of their own.

* * *

DONE! How exciting is this? I finished a Fan Fiction at last, I've written some but never finished. I did it though! Woo! So I'm sure you know that I'm super excited to see what you all think. I was listening to some instrumental music when I wrote this last chapter for you. It added to the mood I figure, either way I can't wait to hear your thoughts. There won't be a sequel, but I do plan on starting a Hermione/Draco Romance in the future. So keep posted and **Read & Review** as always!

**Somewhere Sky**.


End file.
